Titanic
by harry-gold-child
Summary: UA,Slash Harry doit épouser Severus pour sauver l'honneur des Potter après une croisière à bord du Titanic.Ms la bas il y rencontre Drago, jeune homme qui à les manières d'unnoble ms la vie d'un manant.Harry va devoir faire un choix le naufrage est proch
1. Chapter 1

Titanic

_**Disclaiming **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_**Genre :**__ Drama Slash_

_**Couple :**__ Harry Drago et Harry Severus_

_**Résume**__: [UA, Slash] Harry doit épouser Severus pour sauver l'honneur des Potters après une croisière à bord du Titanic. Mais la bas il y rencontre Drago, jeune homme qui à les manières d'un noble mais la vie d'un manant . Harry va devoir faire un choix mais le naufrage est proche._

Chapitre 1 : 

Un jeune homme blond était assis à une table de poker, un bâton de réglisse dans la bouche, les sourcils froncés avec un sourire qu'il tentait de faire passer pour de l'angoisse. Son ami Blaize Zabini savait ce que signifiait cette réaction, alors dès qu'il put, il se coucha sous le rire gras de ses adversaires Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, son ami et coéquipier, il lui fit un très léger signe de tête pour lui indiquer son assentiment.

- Eh bien blondinet ! Il ne reste plus que nous, ton ami vient de perdre toutes ses économies. S'écria Vincent.

- J'avais remarqué. Dit simplement le Blond.

- Qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malefoy serait obligé de jouer aux cartes pour gagner sa vie ! Ajouta Gregory.

- Qui aurait cru que tu serais capable d'en saisir et d'appliquer les règles. Maintenant joue ! Siffla Drago

- On va lui apprendre à ce gringalet ! Greg couche toi !

- Quoi ?! Non, je …

Devant le regard de son ami, Goyle obéit en grognant.

- Voila, nous somme plus que deux blondinet. Alors que fais-tu ? Tu continues ou tu t'écrases comme la merde que tu es ?

Les yeux du Blond se plissèrent alors que sa voix garda sa froideur mais ne masquait rien de son mépris.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas gros lard tu ne feras pas la manche mais le trottoir…si quelqu'un veut bien de toi.

- Quoi ?! Hurla son adversaire rouge de colère.

- J'ajoute 100$.

- Tu ne les a pas ! Cracha Vincent.

- Peut être,… Il détacha de son cou l'unique symbole qui symbolisait son appartenance à l'illustre famille des Malefoy. Ce médaillon qui descendait de la famille royale, qui valait une fortune tant par les détails de l'ouvrage que sa matière –de l'or blanc- et un éclat du célèbre Diamant rose qui appartenait aux Malefoy. Drago crut que Vincent allait s'étouffer en voyant l'objet mis en jeu. Il le regarda un bref instant et le jeta sur la table.

- Tu serais prêt à mettre en jeu _ce_ médaillon ? Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le croyais.

- Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Soit tu suis, soit tu te couches.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie Crabbe parut embêté. Il avait mis en jeu tout ce qu'il avait soit 3521$. Il n'osait imaginer combien devait représenter le tas de billet sur la table. Il n'avait plus rien mais ne pouvais pas laisser Malefoy gagner. Pas cette fois. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il était son sous fifre, puis Malefoy était parti de chez lui, il avait enfin cru pouvoir le dépasser. Et pour s'en persuader, il l'avait recherché pour lui proposer cette partie de Poker, mais une fois encore, sans comprendre, Malefoy avait le dessus et cela, il ne pouvait plus l'accepter. Malefoy avait tout perdu, pourquoi n'était-il pas détruit aussi bien mentalement que physiquement ? Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, même sa chemise blanche bon marché légèrement transparente ne cachait pas son élégance, cela lui donnait même un petit côté sensuel qui faisait que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le Blond, homme comme femme. À cette constatation, il prit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste une enveloppe contenant deux billets. D'un geste qu'il espérait nonchalant, il jeta l'enveloppe sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda le Blond

- Deux billet en seconde classe pour le Titanic qui …, il regarda sa montre, quitte le port dans 15 minutes.

A ces mots, ils entendirent des soupirs et des sifflements enthousiastes dans la salle.

- Que dis tu de ca ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire…

Vincent eut un sourire victorieux

- À part que j'imaginais ta famille suffisamment riche pour t'offrir des billets en première classe. Mais qu'importe joue ! Une croisière à bord du plus grand paquebot du monde m'attend.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! À ces mots, Crabbe jeta ces cartes sur la table et dévoila 3 rois. Alors que dis-tu de ça, un foule au roi !

Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas, Vincent tendit les mains vers la mase d'argent sur la table. Mais Drago les repoussa d'un geste de la main.

- Désolé, mais je gagne…comme toujours. Ajouta cruellement Drago, en fixant Vincent affalé sur son siège. Il ne savait pas comment il allait retourner en Angleterre maintenant. Il n'avait plus de billet, plus d'argent, que pouvait-il faire ?

- Je te l'avais dis que tu finirais sur le trottoir. Rappela cruellement Drago, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise hurlait de joie, puis soudain, il se tut, ce qui surprit le Blond qui se tourna vers lui.

- Eh bien ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Le Bateau… Dit celui-ci d'un air horrifié.

- Quoi le Bateau ? Demanda Drago agacé, quand soudain, il comprit. Oh merde !

- Tu l'as dit, on a 8 minutes avant que le bateau ne prenne les voiles sans nous.

Aussitôt, ils prirent l'argent et le mirent partout où ils le pouvaient : leurs poches, leur sac, mais il n'avait pas assez de place.

- Putain Drago, on fait quoi ?

Soudain, le nommé arracha sa chemise, en ignorant les sifflements. Il posa sa main sur la table et renversa tout dans sa chemise transformée en sac pour l'occasion. Ensuite, il fit tourner les pans de la chemise en guise de fermeture. Il se tourna vers Blaise qui, d'un mouvement de tête, lui indiqua qu'il était prêt. Ils s'échangèrent un magnifique sourire et se mirent à courir le lus rapidement possible à travers la foule. Bousculant les gens des bars, puis de la rue. Ils oublièrent tout, leur vie misérable de débrouille, Crabbe et Goyle qui leur hurlaient de revenir et de se battre, tout. Ils riaient forets, c'était le meilleur coup de leur vie. Drago riait ou plutôt hurlait, faisant fi de son éducation en se dirigeant vers les quai de New York. Il n'avait plus de réputation à tenir, il allait retourner sur sa terre natale.

Sur les docs de New York, une magnifique voiture Ford venait d'arriver. Les seconde et troisième classes s'arrêtèrent pour observer qui allait en sortir. Cette voiture était la dernière sortie de Ford avec un moteur à explosion. La tenue grise et noire du chauffeur avec un S, un R et un P superposés ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'appartenance de la voiture. Et comme pour confirmer leurs dires, lorsque le chauffeur se leva pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture, on put voir Severus Rogue Prince en sortir. Il n'était pas spécialement beau mais était très élégant dans son costume noir et gris trois pièces. Ces cheveux était longs et détachés, ses traits indéniablement masculins était fins, lui donnant ce que les femmes appelaient « un je ne sais quoi ». Ces yeux onyx était toujours froids ou inexpressifs sauf quand ils étaient dirigés vers la seconde personne qui sortait de la voiture. Severus lui tendit la main, comme à une femme, mais deux yeux émeraude le fusillèrent du regard avant de se lever avec grâce en ignorant la main tendue à son attention. L'homme sourit à cette réaction si…juvénile.

Dès qu'ils furent tous deux sortis de la voiture, les employés du Titanic se précipitèrent pour prendre leurs bagages. L'un d'eux s'adressa directement à l'un des deux hommes qu'il connaissait comme tous ceux un peu censés du port.

- Voulez-vous que je prenne votre valise, Lord Potter ? Demanda le Marin en tendant sa main vers la mallette que tenait l'héritier Potter.

- C'est inutile, mais je vous en remercie. Dit Le jeune homme en éloignant sa mallette de l'employé.

Mais une main se posa sur son bras pour bloquer son mouvement.

- Au contraire, il vous en remercie et accepte votre offre.

Beaucoup trop surpris par l'audace de Severus, l'offensé ne réagit pas quand sa valise lui fut arrachée des mains. Puis se reprenant, il s'éloigna de la passerelle qui menait au bateau et se dirigea vers la voiture, comme il s'y attendait Rogue le suivit. Une fois sûr d'être suffisamment loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Harry Potter se tourna vers lui, rayonnant de toute sa colère. Du haut de ses 20 ans Harry James Potter avait presque tout pour lui. Il ne portait aujourd'hui qu'un simple pantalon noir et une chemise vert bouteille faisant ressortir ses yeux qui en cet instant étincelaient de colère. Il était beau, même magnifique si on voulait être sincère. Sa peau blanche qui parfois en forte chaleur comme aujourd'hui était halée. Ses traits étaient fins et masculins mais quelque peu androgynes, sa bouche vermeille tant mordue par la colère était pulpeuse, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient son atout majeur mais aussi sa faiblesse. Sa beauté hypnotisait tous ses interlocuteur mais son regard laissait transparaitre chacune des émotions de ce nouvel adulte encore impulsif.

- Comment osez-vous m'humilier de la sorte ?

- Vous faites erreur mon cher, je voulais simplement vous aider. Répondit Severus de sa voix posée qu'il utilisait toujours quand Harry faisait un « caprice ».

- Cessez donc, de me prendre pour un imbécile. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide vous entendez, jamais !!! Dit Harry, plus fort qui ne l'aurait voulu.

- Vous devriez pourtant vous y habituer, après tout nous allons….

- Harry chéri !!!!

Une voix mélodieuse les interrompit et même sans se retourner, le nommé sut que c'était sa mère. Celle-ci courrait vers eux et prit son fils dans les bras, sous l'œil attentif de Severus.

- Mon fils, j'avais peur que tu ne partes sans me dire au revoir. Dit Lily

- Allons Mère je ne pars que pour deux mois. Marmonna Harry, gêné, en se détachant de l'étreinte de sa mère sous l'œil amusé de Rogue. Celui-ci savait à quel point Potter pouvait aimer sa mère qu'il appelait toujours « maman » en privé. Il allait devoir apprendre qu'à présent, sa compagnie était aussi synonyme de privé.

- Ton père n'était parti que pour un voyage d'une semaine et cela fait 12 ans qu'il est mort. Répliqua Lily blessée que son fils ne soit pas triste de la quitter.

- Je peux vous garantir sur ma vie qu'il ne lui arrivera rien Lady Potter.

La veuve de James Potter se tourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Elle voyait bien que cet homme si froid était sincère. Il avait toujours était présent pour aider Harry discrètement. Elle-même ne l'avait du que bien plus tard. C'est cela qui l'avait convaincu de lui confier son fils…ça et le fait que le seul moment où l'homme semblait humain était lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux que Severus ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils alors que celui-ci faisait tout pour d'éloigner de lui. Et même si il ne le montrait pas, elle était sur qu'au fond, Severus en souffrait.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, _Rogue_. Répliqua celui-ci en insistant bien sur le nom de cet homme avec lequel il allait devoir rester toute sa vie.

- Certainement. Je vais vous laisser votre _maman_ et vous. Je suis sure que vous avez beaucoup de choses _attendrissantes _à vous dire avant notre départ. Je vous attendrai près de la passerelle. Dit-il d'une voix cassante.

Et sur ces paroles blessantes, il s'inclina devant Madame Potter et s'éloigna. Dés qu'il fut assez loin, Harry serra les mains de sa mère.

- Maman, je vous en prie, je ne puis rester avec cet homme. Avez-vous vu la manière dont il se comporte avec moi. Il est froid, désobligeant et pense avoir tous les droits sur moi. Finit Harry avec une note d'espoir dans la voix, comme si sa mère allait lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et que ces deux dernières semaines n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit.

- Harry, il les aura probablement bientôt… et je suis sure que si tu apprenais à mieux le connaitre tu…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas le connaitre.

- Harry, écoute…

- Non ! Je t'ai toujours obéi mais cette fois, c'est trop. Je ne suis pas une marchandise que l'on vend au plus offrant !

Harry comment oses-tu dire que… ? Commença Lily.

- Comment voulez vous que je le prenne ? Il a 7 ans de plus que moi. Et le seul argument à ce mariage est qu'il est riche et que le nom de Potter risque de perdre son prestige si nous ne réglons pas nos problèmes d'argent. C'est un homme bon, il…

- Cette fois, ça suffit, vous pouvez peut-être m'obliger à me marier et je dis bien peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez me forcer à être heureux... ni à faire semblant de l'être. Au revoir, mère.

Et sur ces deniers mots il quitta sa mère en s'inclinant. Lily sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle ne voulait que le bien de on fils. « Mère », son fils ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi en privé. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers la passerelle où l'attendait Severus, impassible. Elle espérait qu'Harry lui pardonnerait. Tout d'un coup, elle eut un pressentiment, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Et en désespoir de cause, elle hurla :

- Je t'aime mon fils !!! Nous sommes fiers de toi.

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers elle, surprise, y compris Harry. Il sut à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas et cela n'était pas uniquement dû à sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Alors il s'inclina bas et dit d'une voix forte. « Moi aussi Maman ». Puis, il se tourna vers Severus qui d'un geste de la main l'invita a s'avancer vers la passerelle. Harry savait que ce pas scellait sa destinée. Il pouvait encore courir et s'enfuir mais il savait que cela serait pire, il l'avait clairement vu. Alors, il regarda une dernière fois New York, la ville de son enfance où il avait vécu et grandit bien que ses parents soient Anglais. C'est alors qui croisa un regard métallique dont l'intensité le fit frissonner puis rougir.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Drago et Blaise continuaient à courir, leurs poumons étaient en feu mais ils n'en n'avaient cure. Il faillait à tout prix qu'ils prennent ce bateau. Une fois sur le quai, ils se dirigèrent vers la passerelle des secondes classes près de celle de la première classe. L'homme qui vérifiait les billets les regarda d'un œil suspect, surtout Drago qui était torse nu et transpirant. Il inspecta longuement les billets avant de les laisser entrer et leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Blaise s'avança avec l'allure d'un roi alors que Drago s'était figé.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un jeune homme aussi beau que lui. Il transpirait l'innocence et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il le vit s'avancer vers la passerelle puis ses yeux croisèrent les siens avant de s'y arrêter. Drago n'avait jamais vu un regard si profond, il le savait car il venait de s'y noyer. Il ne voyait plus que le jeune homme devant lui dont il ignorait tout. Mais le contact visuel fut brisé par un homme que Drago était sur de connaitre. Celui-ci posa une main sur le jeune homme plus bas que ne l'aurait fait un ami, mais pas assez bas pour un amant, et le mena à l'intérieur du bateau. Tandis que Drago, toujours immobile, regardait le jeune homme s'avancer, deux voix le réveillèrent de sa torpeur.

- Beau gosse, bouge ! Tu vas prendre racine !! Lui cria Blaise

- Dépêchez vous d'entrer, le bateau va lever l'ancre ! Lui dit le marin.

Drago s'engouffra alors dans le navire, en priant pour qu'il revoie le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry pouvait sentit l'agacement de Severus lors qu'il le mena dans le bateau. Et une fois dans le bateau, il lui murmura dans l'oreille d'une voix méprisante :

- J'ignorais que vous aimiez le côté travailleur transpirant, à moins que ce ne soit le côté gigolo.

- Comment ? s'énerva Harry. Il voulut se tourner vers lui mais Rogue lui appuya dans le dos.

- Continuez à regarder devant vous.

Potter obéit à contre cœur. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud dans son cou qui s'éloigna lorsque le marin qui leur montrait leur chambre s'arrêta.

- Vous avez bien demandez deux suites ?

- Oui répondit froidement Severus. Ce qui désarçonna un peu le marin.

- Bien, il semble qu'il y ait un petit problème.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

- Il ne reste plus qu'une seule suite …

- Quoi ? S'écria Harry. Vous allez trouver une solution et tout de suite !

- Mais je …

- Je me moque de vos remarques ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur et vous venez de l'aggraver. Je vais monter et voir le départ, à mon retour, je veux une solution !

Voyant le jeune homme pâlir, Harry se sentit un peu coupable.

- Au minimum, je veux de lits séparés… et espacés !

Le Marin, un peu plus sur de lui, s'éclipsa en courant. Severus lui, fixait Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi ?

- J'ignorais ce caractère…autoritaire de votre personnalité.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi. Répliqua Harry d'un ton dur.

- Et je ne demande qu'à vous connaitre. J'espère bien que ce pauvre marin ne trouvera pas ce qu'il cherche, car les meilleures confidences se font au lit.

A ces mots Harry rougit de colère et de gêne. Cet…Cet …Cet homme n'avait donc aucune pudeur ! Aucune décence !!! Severus, voyant l'immobilisme de son cadet, ajouta avant de se diriger vers le pont.

- Eh bien, ne vouliez-vous pas voir le départ ?

Harry le regarda et prit conscience de ce que cette traversé signifiait pour lui…pour eux. Il soupira et suivit son futur époux.

**Notes de Harry-Gold-Child : **

**Coucou a tous**

**Voila une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.**

**Et si je ne l'écrivais pas elle allait me rendre folle !!!**

**Donc voila c'est fait !**

**Evidemment bien que ce soit sur une base titanic, j'y apporterais beaucoup d'autre éléments pour l'approcher du domaine Harry Potter**

**Voila Bisous à tous**

**Bonne Fêtes **

**Notes de Sayuri Quinn :**

**Je suis contente que tu nous ais pondu une nouvelle fic, je pense que l'idée de départ est plutôt intéressante, y a plus qu'à voir où ça va mener.**

**Je vois que tes chapitres sont toujours assez longs, c'est une très bonne chose. Je pense que les fans de Draco vont baver devant leur écran avec l'image que tu nous donnes de lui, lol.**

**Et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour saluer le travail acharné de notre cher H-G-C.**

**Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITANIC**

**Disclaiming **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Genre:** Drama Slash

**Couple****:** Harry Drago et Harry Severus

**Résume**:[UA, Slash] Harry doit épouser Severus pour sauver l'honneur des Potters après une croisière à bord du Titanic. Mais la bas il y rencontre Drago, jeune homme qui à les manières d'un noble mais la vie d'un manant. Harry va devoir faire un choix mais le naufrage est proche

**Réponse au Reviews :**

_Miaka :__ Coucou ! Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review ! Je suis ravie ma fic avec la trame du Titanic te plait ! Surtout que je passe beaucoup de temps à la rédaction ce qui s'explique en partie les interminable délais lol et ma beta passé également un temps certains à corriger chaque chapitre avec attention ! J'ai appris par ma beta qu'il en existait une avec Drago et Hermione … Mais bon, moi c'est une autre genre de couple ^^. Je te remercie encore une fois et espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te fais de Gros Bisous ‼ !_

_Lilas__ : Salut ! D'abord merci de m'avoir laissé un encouragement cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Je dois avouer que j'ai également beaucoup aimé Titanic et j ai toujours cherché une fic autour de cette trame mais finalement je l ai faire moi-même. J'espère donc, que ca te plaira notamment ce nouveau chapitre. Gros Bisous ‼ !_

_Messaline__ : Kikoo ! Alors as-tu revu le film ? lol Moi je l ai revu avant d'écrire ma fic pour faire le plan des chapitres ! Si tu l'as vu j'espère que ma fic ne démériteras pas face à ce superbe chef d'œuvre du septième art ! En tout cas je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant._

_Nyo__ : Coucou ! Je suis assez attristé que tu ne lises pas la suite car tu risques d'être surpris par la tournure des choses. Mais qui s'est peut que tu repassera un jour par ma fic et tu sois surpris ^^ Mais je te remercie de m avoir laissé une review cela m'a fait très plaisir et … rire car les deux reviews précédentes sont pour Drago et quand j ai lu la tienne je me suis dit enfin , un admirateur de Severus lol. En plus tu as dit que j'écrivais bien ce qui ne pouvait pas me faire lus plaisir ^^ En tout cas merci encore ! Je te fais de gros Bisous et te dis a n bientôt je ne crois pas au au revoir ^^_

Une Bonne Année a tous très très en retard ‼ !

Chapitre 2 :

Harry était accoudé sur le bord du bateau, observant les milliers de gens rassemblés pour assister au départ du plus grand paquebot du monde. Harry avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il faisait partie du voyage mais avait vite déchanté en apprenant qu'il y serait en compagnie de son fiancé. Il se sentait perdu, seul dans cette foule de gens venu voir le départ du Titanic. Il avait toujours voulu voyager, mais l'expérience tragique qui l'avait privé d'un père convainquit sa mère que deux pieds sur terre, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Pourtant, elle l'avait laissé partir en compagnie de Rogue. Elle devait vraiment lui faire confiance… Mais pour quelle raison ? La demande en mariage de son fiancé avait été si inattendue, il revoyait encore cet homme si fier et orgueilleux à genoux devant lui alors qu'il n'avait cessé de le rabaisser devant ces amis depuis leur connaissance. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa présence l'énervait. Pourquoi ce brusque revirement ? D'ailleurs, sa mère aussi avait agit bizarrement tout à l'heure. Peut être était-ce une de ses nombreuses « intuitions ». Lui-même était pourvu des mêmes capacités que sa mère. Il parvenait parfois à saisir des impressions…qui le laissaient rarement indifférent bien que souvent perplexe. Mais il s'y était fait, sa mère lui avait toujours dit : « Suis ton instinct ». Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

Tout d'un coup, le silence se fit alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit suivi par le sifflement du navire. La foule manifesta bruyamment sa joie. Harry avait envie de vomir. Ca y est, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière. Il disait adieu à tout ce qu'il lui était familier, la douceur du foyer familial… Il se consolait en se disant qu'il aurait toujours un endroit où aller mais cela faisait tellement mal. Il avançait en aveugle, sachant qu'on ne lui permettrait pas de sortir des lignes déjà tracées pour le guider… le contrôler. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu redresser comme il aurait voulu les affaires familiales. Il n'avait que 6 ans à la mort de son père et personne n'était prêt à investir dans une entreprise dirigée par un gamin. En effet, à 12 ans il avait tenté de prendre la place de son paternel et malgré tous les défauts accumulés, il avait réussi à sauver les entreprises familiales. Mais avait dû se rendre compte de son impuissance, quand il avait découvert les dettes de son père au bout de deux années de dur labeur, il avait cru que tout allait être réduit à néant, que ce dernier handicap avait fini par faire lui comprendre à lui et surtout à sa mère qu'un enfant de 12 ans ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. C'était vers cette période que le _self-made man_ Severus Rogue Prince avait commencé à se faire de plus en plus présent dans leur vie. Notamment pour donner des conseils à Harry, ce qui lui permettait bien souvent de rester diner sur invitation de Lily. A présent, il se sentait misérable et …en danger. Il pouvait sentir le regard onyx de son fiancé sur sa nuque. Il ne savait même pas ce que Severus attendait de lui. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de lui et doutait qu'il le soit un jour même une fois marié. Son fiancé était si inexpressif, si maître de lui ce qui énervait profondément Harry qui s'était toujours entouré de gens aussi… passionnés que lui-même. Ainsi, lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, on le disait avec franchise et parfois on réglait ses problèmes avec les poings. Cela pouvait paraître trivial, mais au moins les choses avaient le mérite d'être claires.

Puis les gens commencèrent à se disperser, on ne percevait plus que ceux restés à quai. Harry soupira et se tourna vers son fiancé qui était toujours derrière lui, immobile. Celui-ci le regardait pensif. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry était sorti de ses propres réflexions, il fit de même :

- Voulez-vous vous reposer dans notre cabine ? Vous m'avez l'air… secoué.

Le Brun accrocha son regard au sien, espérant trouver la réponse à ses réflexions. Ne trouvant rien, il acquiesça et suivit son fiancé. Il observa d'un œil absent le décorum du bateau. Le luxe qui se dégageait ne serait-ce que de la passerelle réservée aux premières classes lui paraissait vulgaire. Un tel étalage de richesse, avec cette ostentation volontaire le dégoutait, surtout qu'elle lui donnait une excellente idée sur le type de personne qui composait la première classe. Une fois arrivés, ils trouvèrent le marin auquel Harry avait chargé de régler son problème de chambre. Vu la manière dont il tortillait les mains, il sut que les nouvelles n'allaient pas lui plaire et que le matelot allait payer pour sa mauvaise humeur qui s'accentuait de minute en minute.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Severus hausser le sourcil face au ton employé et au sarcasme à peine implicite.

- C'est-à-dire… toutes les chambres ont déjà été distribuées. Devant le regard furieux du Brun, il ajouta à toute vitesse. Mais, j'ai pris soin d'y ajouter un lit.

Harry serra les poings furieux. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que… que son Ainé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à partager autre chose avec Severus que le silence et des réflexions désobligeantes. Il avait été d'accord pour apprendre à nager mais pas pour qu'on le jette dans le grand bassin sans bouée. Sentant la tension dans l'air, Severus fit signe au marin d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de disposer après que celui-ci lui ait donné les clefs.

Severus pénétra dans la chambre suivi de Harry. Celui-ci remarqua que la suite était suffisamment grande pour parvenir à ne pas être en contact avec Rogue et peut-être même être capable de l'éviter. Son regard tomba sur le lit supplémentaire. Il était évident que celui-ci venait d'être ajouté puisqu'il n'allait pas avec le vert gris de la chambre. Il était rouge et or, à cela, Harry grimaça. A cet instant, il sentit toute sa rage faire surface, il était coincé ici, avec un homme qu'il abhorrait. Il s'avança vers ce lit qui avait été le détonateur de sa colère. Mais lorsqu'il vit sur le vase sur la table de chevet, il l'attrapa et le fracassa contre le sol, suivit de près par la table dont un pied roula sous le lit. Il s'apprêtait cette fois à s'attaquer aux rideaux dorés de son lit quand une main ferme mais douce l'en empêcha.

- Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

- Je me retiens de vous tuer. Dit Harry d'une voix remplie de hargne, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Tiens donc ? Et comment comptiez-vous vous y prendre ? Détruire l'unique chambre que nous aurions pour les deux semaines à venir ne me semble pas des plus sages, ni des plus efficaces. Railla Severus en éloignant le jeune homme des bouts de verre.

- Je ne parle pas de cette mort là mais de l'humiliation que vous ressentirez si jamais je quittais le navire, ou … si je trouvais un fiancé davantage à ma convenance pendant le voyage. Déclara Harry d'une voix mesquine.

Les yeux de l'Homme en face se rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être que deux fentes. Il plaqua le bras qu'il tenait toujours contre le pilier du lit, ce qui obligea Harry à s'y appuyer également pour ne pas qu'il lui brise le bras. Il tenta de se dégager, mais c'était impossible, surtout lorsque la main libre de Severus vint maintenir son visage face au sien.

- Ne jouez pas à ca avec moi. Je vous interdis ne serait-ce que de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire si je fais plus que regarder ? Demanda Harry en essayant de rester calme. A ces mots, la poigne sur son visage devint intolérable, il avait l'impression que Severus essayait de le lui lacérer, en particulier ses lèvres.

- Je vous enfermerai jusqu'à notre arrivée à Londres. Il fit alors glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche ce qui empêcha Harry de répondre. J'ai tous les droits sur vous à présent, votre mère vous a confié à moi et vous ne connaissez personne dans ce navire, ce qui signifie que personne ne cherchera après vous.

Harry tenta de mordre les intrus dans sa cavité buccale mais les doigts de l'homme maintinrent sa bouche ouverte. Il poussa un gémissement et balança sa tête en arrière en espérant se libérer de cette prise qui commençait à l'étouffer.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas m'abandonner, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour vous. Je suis patient et vous finirez par vous ranger à mes côtés, lorsque vous comprendrez… lorsque vous aurez grandi.

Harry poussa un gémissement guttural à ces derniers mots pour manifester autant sa colère que son désaccord. Soudain, il cessa de s'agiter et frissonna. Le regard de Severus était différent, celui-ci semblait avoir pris conscience de la position dans laquelle était Harry. Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts de sa bouche en passant par la nuque du jeune homme avant de se glisser dans l'encolure de sa chemise, ce qui fit Harry se figer alors que son cœur accélérait ses battements. L'homme se pencha et Harry pressa fort ses paupières. S'il voulait le forcer soit, mais il ne voulait pas contempler sa déchéance. Cependant, il fut surpris lorsque les lèvres de son fiancé se posèrent sur son cou dans un baiser papillon. Harry ne savait pas s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé mais sa peau lui brulait.

- N'ayez pas peur. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis patient. Je vous ai attendu six années, je peux bien patienter encore un peu. Mais… et à cet instant la voix suave de Rogue devint plus dure : cependant, je ne tolérerai pas que vous me manquiez de respect. Sur ces derniers mots, il mordit dans le cou du jeune homme qui poussa un cri. La douleur s'apaisa sous les coups de langue de Severus sur sa morsure. Puis finalement, celui-ci finit par s'écarter de son cadet. Il le regarda une dernière fois, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rougies, la chemise ouverte et le souffle court puis se détourna non sans ajouter.

- Ce soir nous dinerons avec Edward Smith, le capitaine. Je viendrai vous chercher à sept heures. En attendant, tentez de clarifier vos pensées, de mettre de l'ordre dans votre tenue et de ranger ce désordre. Sur ces mots, Rogue s'en alla.

Harry était abasourdi, il posa sa main sur la marque qui était apparue sur son cou, il avait l'impression que l'incandescence de son cou s'était transmise dans ses doigts. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. En tout cas, une chose était sure, Severus était loin d'être un homme idiot et manipulable. Il devait se monter prudent. Il regarda les bouts de verre au sol et rougit de son comportement. Il savait que ses colères lui faisaient perdre toute pudeur. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'interrogeant. Severus avait dit qu'il l'avait attendu pendant six ans. Il avait alors quatorze ans. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait comprit que seul, il n'avait aucune chance de sauver sa famille de la faillite. Il se demandait ce que Severus attendait de lui. Il était un garçon brisé qui se sentait inutile, incapable et décevant. C'est vrai que c'était à cette période de sa vie que sa mère lui avait présenté Severus et que celui-ci l'avait aidé à se redresser financièrement et mentalement. Il s'était alors attaché à l'homme jusqu'à ces seize ans, lorsque celui-ci s'était mis à devenir déplaisant en sa compagnie. Il en était alors venu à oublier ce qu'il devait à Severus.

Harry se sentit émerger du sommeil par une main caressant sa joue et murmurant son prénom d'une voix douce.

- M'am laisse-moi encore un peu.

Mais la main commença à lui caresser les cheveux de façon insistante.

- Maman, s'il te plait ! Se plaignit Harry d'une voix enfantine.

Soudain, Harry commença à avoir chaud, il sentait cette paume douce caresser sa clavicule. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa mère ! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec les onyx de Severus. Celui-ci sourit en observant son fiancé perdu, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

- Il faut vous préparer, Harry. Je vous ai préparé vos vêtements, ils sont dans la salle de bain. Il ne vous reste que 30 minutes.

Harry l'observa un instant sans comprendre. Puis, les évènements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il grimaça avant de se redresser et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste las puis la fit glisser jusqu'à son visage. Il sentit alors quelque chose de liquide sur ses doigts, il les porta alors sous ses yeux et y vit du sang. Il s'apprêta à descendre du lit mais se sentit pousser à nouveau sur le matelas. La main qui le caressait un peu plus tôt l'y maintenait collé. Il leva son regard vers son fiancé pour demander une explication, trop fatigué pour chercher seul les réponses.

- Vous devriez faire attention, rappelez-vous que vous avez brisé un verre. Vous risquez de vous couper si descendez de ce côté.

Harry jeta un regard sur le côté bien qu'il savait qu'il ne verrait rien, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur la main de Rogue qui était couverte de sang. Surprenant son regard, Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Déclara celui-ci en voyant le regard inquiet du Brun.

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai…j'allais les ramasser. S'écria Harry. Il s'en voulait, il pouvait se montrer tellement… immature quelque fois.

- Parce que je dors toujours de ce côté du lit. Déclara celui-ci en transperçant Harry de son regard avant de se redresser.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre ce… ce lit aux couleurs criardes. S'exclama Harry qui s'était levé du lit, les joues quelque peu rouges face aux derniers mots de son Ainé.

- Je ne me sens aucune obligation envers vous. Je le fais pour moi car je veux que vous passiez un bon voyage.

- Je… je vous remercie. Dit Harry avec une modestie qui ne lui était guère coutumière en présence de Rogue. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je prendrais ce lit, et puis… J'ai déjà dormi dedans, donc il n'est plus de première fraicheur. Dit Harry dans une vaine tentative pour faire de l'humour.

Sa remarque se solva par un regard incompréhensible de la part de Severus. Harry détestait quand Rogue le regardait surtout quand c'était de cette manière. Il avait du mal à l'expliquer. C'était comme si son fiancé cherchait à l'étudier mais avec en tête un intérêt autre que scientifique. Oui, comme s'il tentait de percer un mystère. Sauf qu'Harry savait qu'il n'en détenait aucun.

- Mais cela me dérange nullement… votre odeur entêtante aura surement imprimé les draps.

Harry rougit à ses mots, ne sachant que répondre. Il se contenta de ne pas abaisser son regard face à celui provoquant de Rogue mais il finit par baisser les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le flot d'émotions inconnues et contradictoires que suscitait Severus et son regard onyx en lui. Il roula de l'autre coté du lit d'une manière infantile et se dirigea vers la salle de bain le cœur battant et tentant de garder un visage neutre.

- Harry, veuillez cesser de vous agiter de cette manière. Déclara Severus sur un ton agacé.

- Ce nœud est trop serré, tout comme ce costume. Vous auriez dû prendre la taille au dessus, j'ai l'air d'un… d'un majordome accoutré ainsi.

Rogue soupira et s'arrêta, Harry faisant de même. Il se tourna vers son fiancé et commença à l'inspecter, il vérifia chaque bouton de sa veste, de ses manchettes, son col et lorsqu'il commença à vérifier le pantalon. Harry poussa un cri très féminin ce qui fit ricaner Rogue

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je vérifie si votre pantalon est assez large. Répondit Rogue comme il parlerait à un simple d'esprit.

- En tirant dessus ? Demanda Harry sur un ton suspicieux.

- Vous avez une autre manière ?

- Non, mais cela pourrait paraitre suspect avec la manière dont vous… vérifiez ma tenue.

- Suspect ? Il n'y a rien de suspect lorsque deux personnes fiancées se montrent des signes d'affection.

- Ah ! S'écria Harry. Je savais bien que cela n'avait rien d'innocent.

- Cessez tout de suite de pousser de tels cris car les gens auront alors là des raisons de se montrer suspicieux.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais se retint lorsque la signification de ce que venait de lui dire son Ainé le frappa. Il se contenta de fermer sa bouche comme un poisson, beaucoup trop gêné par ce que venait de sous-entendre Severus. Celui-ci regardait Harry qui était rouge de honte à l'idée que quelqu'un ait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'approcha de Harry et tendit les bras vers celui-ci ce qui le fit se tendre à sa grande colère. Il posa ses mains sur le nœud papillon du jeune homme et commença à l'arranger puisque Le Brun, à force de tirer dessus, l'avait défait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'écarta afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de son futur mari.

- Tu es parfait. Murmura-t-il si bas qu'Harry crut l'avoir imaginé.

A ces mots, il lui prit la main et la posa sur son bras avant de le mener à la salle de réception.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent Harry dut reconnaitre la magnificence de la salle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un bateau puisse receler tant de beauté en son cœur. La salle était gigantesque, aussi grande que celle de son manoir. Elle était dans les tons beiges, d'immenses lustres étaient suspendus au-dessus d'eux et des miroirs se trouvaient à l'intersection du plafond et des murs. Toute la salle était raffinée, à l'image des personnes qui la composait. Harry ne se sentit pas révolté par ce frasque de richesses, le tout ne lui paraissait pas criard. D'ailleurs, beaucoup trop absorbé par le décor, il ne remarqua pas que Severus l'avait déjà mené à leur table où un homme d'un certain âge y était attablé. Il avait une barbe si longue que Harry pensa que s'il n'avait pas été capitaine, il aurait pu faire père Noël. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu profond comme la mer avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis plus de vingt ans. Son visage suscitait la sympathie et donnait envie de sourire, ce que fit Harry en voyant le capitaine l'accueillir ainsi.

- Bonjour Severus, et bienvenue mon jeune Comte Potter.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Le Salua Harry avec courtoisie bien que surpris que celui-ci le connaisse.

- Comment trouvez-vous le voyage à bord du Titanic jeune Comte Potter ? Demanda celui-ci les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry fut quelque peu désarçonné face à l'attitude de l'homme. Celui-ci dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il rit de l'air de Harry.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas mon jeune garçon. Votre visage perdu était attendrissant à voir. Je pensais que Severus avait ou s'apprêtait à faire les présentations mais celui-ci semble se ravir de votre embarras.

A ces mots Harry, qui avait oublié son fiancé à ses côtés, lui lança un regard noir. En effet, celui-ci avait un fin sourire au coin des lèvres pour quiconque ne connaissait pas Severus l'aurait interprété comme un rictus. Harry le fixa furieusement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie et qu'à la première occasion, il n'hésitera pas à se venger. Rogue, comprenant parfaitement les intentions de son fiancé, lui adressa un de ses sourires railleur. Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Je pense qu'il est inutile d'attendre qu'il s'exécute. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Se présenta Harry en souriant au capitaine.

Albus sourit devant ses manières si juvéniles, c'était … rafraichissant.

- J'ai été adopté sous le nom Edward Smith mais mon véritable nom est Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, appelez-moi Albus. Déclara celui-ci d'un ton jovial.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur.

- Harry, il me semble que Dumbledore t'ait demandé de l'appeler Albus. Tu devrais en être honoré et t'exécuter.

Harry, rouge de colère, se tourna vers son fiancé. Décidément, Severus s'était décidé à l'agacer, et en public qui plus est.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit à vous de me dicter ma conduite. D'ailleurs, mon oublié ne cachait nullement une attitude rebelle de ma part ni aucun caractère offensant alors épargnez-moi vos remarques déplaisantes.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

- Eh Bien Severus votre fiancé me semble des plus… adorables.

Severus se tourna tout aussi choqué vers le vieil homme qui observait en souriant un Harry rougissant.

- Je dirais même délicieux. Surenchérit Albus en voyant Harry rouge écrevisse cette fois, fixant ses chaussures

- Dumbledore ! S'exclama Severus, choqué par l'intérêt plus qu'étrange que manifestait le capitaine face à son fiancé.

- Du calme Severus. Je plaisantais enfin… certes votre jeune ami est délicieux mais je ne le vois pas de la même manière que vous.

Harry fixait toujours ces chaussures et avaient l'impression que ses oreilles sifflaient tant il était gêné. C'était la première fois qu'on lui manifestait un intérêt aussi flagrant et surtout … devant tout le monde !

- Harry. Murmura Severus Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas, il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur sa joue brulante. Ses deux émeraudes s'accrochèrent aux deux onyx qui lui faisaient face. Inutile d'être aussi gêné, le capitaine vous… taquinait. De plus, j'aurais dû vous prévenir… vous êtes… très beau et ils voudront tous vous enlever à moi mais il faudra vous montrer ferme et surtout ne pas rougir de manière si… attendrissante. Dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

- Je ne suis pas votre propriété. Rétorqua Harry qui préférait ce genre de dispute aux flatteries que l'homme était en train de lui faire.

- En temps voulu … répondit son fiancé de manière énigmatique.

La voix de Dumbledore interrompit alors les deux hommes : « Il est temps de passer à table ».

Une fois assis entre Albus et Severus, Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il devait être à la table la plus demandée et donc, la plus fixée et la plus dérangée. Tous tenait à saluer Albus ou Severus et ainsi, lui-même. Harry commençait à en avoir assez, il ne pouvait même pas manger lorsqu'il n'était pas dérangé car tous semblait le fixer. Avec un soupir, il posa poussa son assiette et avala une gorgée d'eau.

- Le repas n'était à votre gout Harry ? Demanda Albus.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu le savourer. Expliqua Harry avec lassitude.

- C'est vrai que cela est davantage un repas pour être vu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferai porter un petit quelque chose dans votre chambre.

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait autant d'égard envers sa personne alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

- Je ressens à votre égard une affection particulière. Expliqua d'une voix grave le capitaine.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment…

- Oh non non, mon garçon, vous ne devez rien. Je suis moi-même bien égoïste, si je fais tout ca c'est parce que j'aime voir vos réactions si spontanées. Je me souviens à quel point je trouvais ces soirées mondaines ennuyeuses lorsque j'étais jeune. Allez donc prendre l'air, mon enfant.

- Mais je …

- J'insiste, vous êtes encore trop jeune pour pouvoir apprécier la finesse de la robe de Mme Roselmack, par exemple.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers la nommée et grimaça de nouveau en regardant sa robe jaune canari.

- Vous voyez, allez-vous amuser, mon ami. Ce bateau est assez grand pour offrir différentes activités qui conviendront davantage à un jeune homme convenable sans être ennuyeuses… termina-t-il avec un soupir.

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant en se levant quand une main ferme bloqua son poignet.

- Où allez-vous Harry ? Demanda Severus, ses yeux scrutant son fiancé bien que connaissant parfaitement la raison de cette brusque levée.

Harry allait tenter d'expliquer qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il aurait bien fait une sieste mais à son grand plaisir, Albus lui trouva une meilleure excuse.

- Je lui ai demandé d'aller vérifier si Mr Flitwick ne s'était pas endormi aux commandes. Il commence à se faire vieux et a de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas Severus ? Demanda Albus sur un ton tout sauf innocent

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Severus en grinçant des dents et en lâchant le Brun qui eut du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Dès que Harry eut atteint la porte, il vit que Albus lui souriait chaleureusement le regard pétillant, et Harry ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

Harry sortit de la salle de bal qui lui avait semblé si belle mais qui lui semblait horriblement repoussante à présent. Il apprécia le vent marin qui lui caressait les joues et le décoiffait. Il se sentait libre ainsi, sans restriction. Il décida de s'avancer jusqu'à la poupe du bateau et se pencha à la barre, laissant le vent fouetter son visage avec plaisir. Il ne vit pas que plus haut, une table était dressée et que l'on semblait jouer aux dés.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux jouer, Drago ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de chance avec les jeux de ce genre. Lui rappela Blaise.

- Ecoute, Blaise. Expliqua Drago le plus calmement possible. On est en croisière et j'ai bien l'attention de m'amuser. Ces deux idiots ont payé pour tous les repas alors on n'aura pas vraiment à s'inquiéter pour l'argent de poche.

- Certes, mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour gaspiller de l'argent… Continua Blaise.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'apprêtait à lancer les dés lorsqu'une figure qui s'avançait vers la proue attira son attention, bien que ce fut davantage le scintillement vert qui le déconcentra au moment où il jeta les dés. Mais comme prévu, il ne fit qu'un huit et perdit 10 dollars.

-Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu. Commenta Blaise avec un soupir.

-Bravo Blaise, pour une fois tu as eu raison, tu veux une médaille ? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago

-Bon, je vois qu'il est inutile de discuter avec toi ce soir. Je vais me coucher et si tu veux nous ruiner, vas-y ne te fais pas prier. Ajouta Blaise en se détournant.

Drago savait que le lendemain, il devra s'excuser de son comportement mais depuis sa présence sur ce bateau, il était très stressé à l'idée que l'une des premières classes puisse le reconnaitre. Il s'avança à l'avant du bateau et vit personne qui l'avait déconcentré les cheveux au vent, semblant apprécier l'air marin. Il s'appuya sur la barre sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte.

-Vous passez une bonne soirée ? Demanda Drago pour engager la conversation.

Mais il oublia complètement la question en voyant les yeux émeraude qu'il avait aperçu avant de monter sur le Titanic. Ces mêmes yeux verts dont l'éclat l'avait déconcentré et fait perdre. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixait de manière impolie le jeune homme devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grognement de mécontentement.

- Veuillez cesser de me dévisager. Gronda Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait s'éloigner de cet homme au risque de grands bouleversements. Il sentait que ces yeux semblables au mercure en fusion s'accrochaient trop facilement à ses propres émeraudes pour que cela ne soit pas inquiétant. C'était ce même homme qu'il avait vu en montant sur le paquebot … Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit que l'homme n'avait plus les yeux fixés sur son seul visage mais que son regard semblait descendre lentement le long de son corps.

- Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse. Se réveilla brusquement le Blond. Je n'ai seulement pu qu'être noyé dans la profondeur de vos yeux. Expliqua-t-il en lui prenant la main et la baisant.

Lorsqu'il lui prit la main, Harry sut qu'il devait se méfier de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette impression se renforça lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douces et chaudes frôler sa main et le regard impudent du Blond alors que celui-ci s'exécutait.

-Je me présente, je m'appelle Drago. Voyant que le Brun ne répondait toujours pas, il crut bon de préciser. Pourrais-je connaitre le nom de l'adonis qui semble ainsi arrêter le temps et illuminer ce voyage ?

-Harry, répondit sèchement le Brun en retirant sa main.

-Harry….

-Vous vous nommez Drago, je me nomme Harry. C'est simple. S'exclama Harry d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette attitude de défense si enfantine. Harry était très beau, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une beauté aussi frappante. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de sa mère lui disant qu'il était un adonis. Il pouvait penser avec certitude que l'homme en face de lui était un éphèbe… et c'était sûrement vrai. Il avait le visage fin avec des traits suffisamment durs pour ne pas se méprendre sur sa personne mais suffisamment fins pour rendre son visage enfantin, accentué par ses joues rebondies rougies par le vent.

-Vous savez que votre venue m'a fait perdre 10 dollars.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, déclara Harry en se tournant pour de nouveau faire face à la mer.

-Vraiment ? Alors vous ne seriez pas surpris si je vous en demandais le remboursement.

A ces mots Harry se retourna, indigné. Il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de rétorquer que cette demande était indigne et signe d'un manque d'amour propre. Puis, il remarqua la tenue de la personne qui lui faisait face et sut qu'il n'était pas de même condition et que donc, il ne devait pas s'attendre à un comportement digne d'un gentilhomme dans les classes inférieures de la société.

Le Blond surprit son regard et sut quelle pensée avait traversé cette si charmante tête. Mais aussi adorable soit-il, cela lui déplut. Il s'était vite rendu compte que la valeur d'une personne se définissait à l'apparence. Et bien qu'ayant toutes les compétences requises, ces vêtements bon marché faisaient qu'on le comparait à un crève-la-faim ou pire, à un gigolo.

-Cessez cela ! Ordonna Drago d'une voix plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sut que cela déplut fortement au jeune homme brun. Il crut alors bon d'ajouter. Le regard condescendant que vous nous adressiez nous donne encore plus envie de vous voler… de vous faire du mal.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette remarque… ou menace, avant qu'un sourire mesquin ne déforme ses traits.

-Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas besoin de cela. Déclara le Comte avant de sortir une liasse de billets de 10 dollars au vent.

Drago ne réagit pas et rougit de colère, décidément son corps était bien stupide pour être attiré par un tel avorton imbus de lui-même. Voyant que Le Blond s'était figé et ne bougeait pas, Harry eut des remords. Il avait agi exactement comme ces gens dont il avait la fui la compagnie.

Il sortit alors son portefeuille et en sortit une carte et un billet. Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit un stylo plume en argent avant de noter quelque chose à l'arrière de la carte.

Drago le regarda faire, étrangement déçu mais qu'avait-il espéré ? Que l'apparence physique soit le reflet du cœur ? Il avait pourtant appris à ses dépends que cela était rarement vrai. Seule sa mère peut-être, mais elle avait été souillée et lui sali.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude et douce qu'il avait tenu quelques instants prendre la sienne et y glisser quelque chose. Il retint inconsciemment la main sans quitter des yeux le Brun face à lui.

-Harry !

Drago faillit pousser un soupir contrarié quand Harry se tourna vers la voix et y reconnut son fiancé.

-Je dois y aller. Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Dit Harry en retirant ses mains et s'apprêtant à partir il ajouta : « Drago ».

Drago regarda Harry s'éloigner et se diriger vers l'homme qui les avait interrompus. Il ne distingua pas clairement ses traits mais il savait que c'était le même homme qui accompagnait le Brun lors de l'embarquement. Il vit d'ailleurs celui-ci tendre un manteau à Harry et le mener à l'intérieur. Il serra alors les poings et entendit le froissement de papier. Il regarda alors ce que Harry lui avait glissé dans la main et fut surpris d'y voir cinquante dollars et une carte avec le nom d'Harry et son titre… Ainsi, le Brun n'était pas seulement un bourgeois, il était aussi Comte et pas n'importe lequel, il était le Comte Potter. Il connaissait la mort tragique qu'avait connu leur dernier patriarche. Il tourna la carte entre ses doigts et ce fut pour voir à son dos écrit ces mots si simples mais qui bien souvent se suffisent à eux même :

« Pardon ».

**Note de la bêta** : Un bon chapitre que celui-ci. Bien que je ne sois pas une fervente admiratrice du couple Harry/Severus, je dois avouer que ces deux là peuvent être attendrissants, même si j'ai une préférence pour Harry/Draco. Avec ce chapitre, la première rencontre Harry/Draco pour le plus grand bonheur des fans de HP/DM (dont moi ^^). Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment se passera la suite et comment évoluera leurs relations à tous les trois. Qui Harry choisira-t-il ? Le bateau va-t-il couler ? Même moi je l'ignore .

Soyez aussi nombreux pour lire le prochain chapitre et laissez une review pour l'auteur, ça paye, lol.

**Notes de Harry-Gold-Child**

Désolé. Je pense que c'est la première chose que je vous doit.

Mais si l'année dernière mon excuse était le bac c'est année c'est la fac. Qui est beaucoup plus dure et demande un travail beaucoup plus assidus que les années précédentes.

Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j ai chomé coté fic !

Eh oui pendant un petit moment je vais pouvoir publié un chapitre par semaine sur les différentes fics de mon compte ^^

Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi en fait lol

C'est pour ca que je remercie a beta Sayuri Quin qui a également beaucoup de travail est s'est retrouver d'un coup avec une montagne de chapitre qu'elle m'a gentiment corrigé ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

Alors je lui dis un grand merci ‼ !

J'espère toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Car c'est vos encouragement pendant ma période de blanc qui m'a poussé à écrire.

Alors merci à vous et

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez je prends toujours mes reviews très à cœur !

Gros Bisous a Vous ‼!


	3. Chapter 3

TITANIC

_**Disclaiming **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_**Genre :**__ Drama Slash_

_**Couple :**__ Harry Drago et Harry Severus_

_**Résume**__: [UA, Slash] Harry doit épouser Severus pour sauver l'honneur des Potters après une croisière à bord du Titanic. Mais la bas il y rencontre Drago, jeune homme qui à les manières d'un noble mais la vie d'un manant . Harry va devoir faire un choix mais le naufrage est proche__._

**Réponses au reviews :**

Amour2mort : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un petit retard du à un problème technique indépendant de ma volonté pour une fois lol. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Gros Bisous

Ttt : Salut ! Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review ca me fait très plaisir. Surtout que tu n'as pas eu de difficulté avec la compréhension car je reconnais que parfois c'est pas très clair ^^. Pour la publication il n'y a rien de précis. Je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre sur mon compte toute les semaines mais pas forcément de la même fics. Donc, je ne peux pas te donner une fréquence surtout que je suis la reine des retards. Mais je vais tenter de faire un parcours moins chaotique pour celle-ci ! En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review ! Je te fais de gros Bisous ‼ !

Kaylee : Coucou ! Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes on apprécié de lire ma fic et surtout quand il prenne le temps de me le dire ca fait chaud au cœur. Pour ta question je vais simplement te dire qu'il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Surtout que ma fic ne suit pas exactement le film n'est ce pas … ? C' est tout ce que je peux dévoiler. Gros Bisous et merci encore !

Chapitre III :

Harry se réveilla en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Il fut de nouveau tenté de penser que qu'il s'agissait de sa mère mais la main était plus large, plus rugueuse et cette odeur qui se dégageait de la source de chaleur à ses côtés était définitivement masculine. Il se rappela alors, en un flash la soirée d'hier soir. Severus l'avait raccompagné dans leur cabine en silence et à peine arrivé, Harry s'était lavé les dents, mis en tenue et avait rejoint le lit comme s'il avait été seul. Il était épuisé et s'était aussitôt endormi dans le lit vert et argent qui était le plus près de la salle de bain.

- Hmm… Severus ? Murmura Harry. Il sentit alors un souffle sur ses lèvres mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, Severus était simplement assis au bord du lit, l'observant.

Harry rougit, gêné, en voyant que son ainé le fixait et commença à essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux, ce qui à son grand étonnement fit rire Severus. Rire ! Ce n'était pas un rire sarcastique, il exprimait de la joie… Voyant l'air confus de Harry, il retira doucement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage du Brun.

- Inutile d'être si gêné au réveil. Je t'ai déjà vu dans des états bien plus honteux. Dit-il le rire dans la voix.

Harry sut qu'il faisait allusion à la fois où il s'était battu avec son cousin Dudley qui avait insulté la mémoire de son père. Il se souvint de Severus, le sortant du lac dans lequel il était tombé et surtout de l'humiliation ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu le regard désapprobateur de Severus et de sa mère sur lui. Il pouvait encore ressentir la rage et l'humiliation et ses larmes qui refusaient de couler à ce moment-là. Voyant qu'il venait d'évoquer un humiliant souvenir, Severus tenta de détourner le sujet.

- Comme hier tu t'es écroulé, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Harry en se redressant doucement, signe qu'il commençait à sortir du brouillard.

- Onze heures et demi. Voyant l'air étonné d'Harry, il ajouta : Je vois que tu as enfin compris que tu étais en vacances et qu'il était inutile de se lever aux aurores pour surveiller le cours de la bourse.

Harry jeta alors un œil à son fiancé, il était toujours grand, élancé, habillé avec élégance et de façon guindé mais pourtant, il se montrait attentionné. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait agir ainsi. Certes, il s'était toujours montré de bon conseil mais cette fois c'était différent, il n'agissait pas dans un intérêt financier. Il se rappela qu'hier soir, il lui avait même apporté son manteau pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

- J'ai pris la liberté de commander un petit déjeuner au lit. J'ai cru me rappeler que tu aimais les tartines avec de la confiture aux fruits rouges.

- Merci. Dit Harry avec un sourire ravageur qui se voulait reconnaissant. Il remarqua que son fiancé avait les joues un peu rouges et mettait plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour répondre.

- Tu te doutes que ce soir nous avons de nouveau une réception. Harry, qui était en train de tartiner son pain, s'arrêta. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de fuite à la française, tu as un rang à tenir. Tu ne peux pas échapper à tes devoirs de Comte et de fiancé… Avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer, Severus reprit vite : La soirée est organisée par la marquise de La Fayette, une tenue de circonstance est donc, obligatoire.

- Elle est française ! S'exclama Harry, ce n'est pas comme si elle me sera utile pour les affaires !

- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous parlons d'individus et non pas d'objet ni même de pions, et qu'en tant que tel nous avons créé des règles de bienséances qu'il faut respecter ? De plus, il est toujours bon d'assurer ses arrières, peut- être que la filière HP voudra un jour s'exporter en France…

Harry mordit rageusement dans sa tartine. Son fiancé le regarda un instant avant de se lever et d'épousseter une poussière invisible. Je vous attends dans la salle du déjeuner … Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Harry releva la tête à la voix hésitante de Severus.

- J'en serai ravi. Répondit Harry. Donnez-moi une petite heure.

- Bien entendu. Bon Appétit.

Harry suiva des yeux son fiancé qui quittait la pièce. Il observa sa grande carrure, ses épaules carrées, à n'en pas douter robustes, et sa démarche gracieuse presque féline. Il repensa alors à ses cours de maintien qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé et qui avaient brusquement cessé à la mort de son père par manque de temps et surtout d'argent. Il se rappela alors toutes les remarques désobligeantes de son fiancé sur son manque d'élégance et surtout sa grâce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Harry avait toujours réagi avec verve à ses remarques mais à présent, il devait avouer que Severus avait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Il mangea ses tartines pensif, puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers le jeune homme blond. Drago... Un nom bien singulier pour une personne issue de la plèbe. D'ailleurs, le nom seul n'était pas la seule chose intrigante, le baisemain qu'il avait reçu avait été fait dans les codes de la noblesse, ceux de la bourgeoisie aurait demandé un simple inclinement de la tête. De même, son langage avait été dépourvu de mots familiers, il n'avait certes pas été recherché mais correspondait un langage courant utilisé entre deux personnes de la noblesse. Vraiment étrange.

Harry secoua la tête, il ne devait pas recommencer à partir dans une de ses études sur les personnes comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Sa curiosité l'avait si souvent conduit dans de mauvaises passes qu'il avait tenté de contrôler cette mauvaise habitude, mais à présent, celle-ci semblait revenir avec force. Mais en admettant que son courage ou sa stupidité aient raison de lui, il ne devait pas oublier que cela faisait deux fois que Severus le retrouvait en sa compagnie. Et il se souvenait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé la première fois que son regard s'était accroché à celui du blond. Severus avait été …brutal.

Harry se leva après avoir fini son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de commencer cette nouvelle journée.

Une fois parvenu dans le petit salon de leur suite, Harry remarqua tout de suite Severus assis, jambes croisées et lisant le journal. Il s'avança vers la table de verre, les cheveux encore humides de la douche.

- Je croyais que nous étions en vacances et qu'il était inutile de lire la bourse.

Severus leva les yeux de son journal et le détailla. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, il n'avait pas eu un seul repas avec Severus ou celui-ci n'avait pas détaillé sa tenue.

- Vous devriez vous sécher les cheveux au risque d'attraper froid.

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui faisant clairement comprendre que c'était sa santé et qu'il la gérait comme il le souhaitait. Severus, las, plia son journal et le posa sur la table avant de faire face à Harry qui avait pris place en face de lui.

- Alors, où avez-vous obtenu ce journal ? Répéta Harry, ne voulant pas entrer dans une discussion qui, à n'en pas douter, s'annonçait déplaisante.

- C'est celui d'hier. Répondit simplement son fiancé, ce qui fit rougir le Brun de sa propre stupidité. Mais ce dont j'ai à vous parler est différent.

Harry se retint de pousser un soupir et tenta de fixer toute son attention sur l'homme assis devant lui.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué – Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter le retour au vouvoiement, ce qui étrangement lui fit un peu mal - la Marquise a conservé sa richesse grâce à ses investissements dans l'industrie métallurgique en France, il serait donc plus que bénéfique de tenter de faire bonne impression sur elle. Elle est très portée sur tout ce qui est « beau et distingué », ce qui est la contre-partie extravagante de son caractère qui contre balance son sens inné des affaires.

- Je vous laisserai choisir ma tenue. Déclara Harry négligemment, ne voyant pas ou Severus voulait en venir.

- Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Répondit son Ainé sur un ton suffisant qui déplut fortement à son fiancé. Mais vous semblez manquer le point du problème.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vous ai dit qu'elle était attirée par tout ce qui était beau, comme une pie par tout ce qui brille, elle est d'ailleurs toute aussi bavarde. Vous allez donc, devoir l'attirer et …

- Attendez ! Pourquoi pas vous ?

- Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je n'ai guère … l'aisance avec laquelle vous semblez évoluer au milieu de la foule. Je risquerai pour ma part d'être très vite lassé par son babillage incessant et risquerai de me compromettre. C'est pour cela que vous devez vous en charger et puis il s'agit de votre entreprise après tout.

Harry le regarda suspicieux. Il y avait trop de « compliments » même dit à demi-mots et cela ne lui laissait aucun doute sur la personnalité de la marquise. Severus semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter la dame alors que Harry connaissait parfaitement le caractère persévérant de son fiancé et si celui-ci se sentait menacé, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Bien, puisque vous semblez terrifié à l'idée d'être en compagnie d'une simple femme... Déclara Harry sur un ton nonchalant.

- Je ferai comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette dernière phrase … la compagnie de la marquise sera une leçon suffisante. Répondit-il avec un sourire méchant.

A ces mots Harry sut qu'il venait de pâlir. Le rictus de Severus était suffisamment parlant pour savoir que Harry allait passer une soirée horrible. Mais il n'allait pas la passer seul. Severus aimait rapporter partout que sa jeune charge était son fiancé, et bien pour une fois, Harry allait s'en servir à son avantage.

- Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais discuter.

Severus s'avança vers son fiancé et s'agenouilla en lui saisissant la main sous ses yeux écarquillés.

- Je souhaiterai que ce soir, vous portiez votre bague. Je veux que ce soir, nous fassions notre entrée officielle … S'il te plait.

Harry resta un instant sans voix, ne sachant que répondre à cette demande. Cela lui fit le même choc qu'à la première demande. Jusqu'alors, il avait refusé de porter la bague afin de retarder ce qu'il savait inévitable. Cette bague qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une chaîne, une preuve de son sacrifice afin de sauver le nom des Potters.

- Je …

- Je ne vous demande pas de répondre tout de suite. Ajouta son fiancé en lui serrant la main doucement. Je connaîtrai votre réponse en vous emmenant au bal ce soir. Dit-il avant de se lever en baisant la main de son fiancé et de quitter le petit salon, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

Harry resta longtemps assis dans le salon à écouter les mouettes et les bruits de la mer. Il ne savait que faire. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne détestait pas Severus, il l'appréciait même, mais davantage comme un mentor.

Mais en lui donnant le choix, Severus l'avait mis dans une position délicate. Quand il avait accepté sa première demande, il avait mis son acceptation sur le dos de sa mère. Mais cette fois-ci, s'il acceptait, il n'aurait personne à qui se plaindre ou sur qui porter sa colère à part lui-même. Et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à assumer ce choix.

Décidant de sortir afin que l'air de la mer lui apporte de nouvelles perspectives, il s'habilla et sortit de la cabine afin de se rendre sur le pont.

Harry s'assit sur une des chaises sur le pont du navire et laissa le vent fouetter son visage. Il ferma les yeux et laissa un instant son esprit se vider.

Il sentit alors deux hommes s'asseoir à sa droite. Il n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce que le prénom de son fiancé soit mentionné. Il se mit alors à tendre l'oreille.

- Il semble qu'il soit accompagné d'un beau jeune homme. Je me demande quel chantage il a pu faire pour obtenir les faveurs du Comte Potter. Une famille aussi ancienne et respectable pouvait obtenir n'importe quel promis. Prince devait avoir quelque chose de très compromettant pour réussir à piéger la mère et le fils.

Harry serra les points à l'entente de ces rumeurs stupides et dégradantes. Comment osaient-ils faire courir de tels commérages sur Severus? Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était furieux !

Remarquant le regard émeraude fixé sur eux, les deux hommes prirent cela pour une invitation et vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Harry vit rouge et se leva mais une main agrippa son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se tourna alors vers cette brute.

- Veuillez ôter vos mains dans la seconde, Monsieur. Ordonna Harry sur un ton glacial.

- Allons, inutile de faire votre effarouché, nous avons bien vu que vous nous observiez depuis un moment. Répondit l'homme sur un ton qu'il espérait séduisant.

- J'étais simplement surpris de vous voir radoter comme des femmes. Leur répondit Harry furieux.

- Allons jeune homme, surveillez vos propos. Il est de notoriété publique que Prince a obtenue les faveurs du Jeune Potter de manière déloyale. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne s'est pas montré affectueux envers lui et Prince a beau clamer haut et fort qu'ils sont fiancés, personne n'a encore vu de bague à la main du Jeune Potter.

- C'est Comte Potter. S'énerva Harry en libérant son poignet.

Harry vit avec satisfaction le visage des deux hommes pâlir dangereusement.

- Vous … vous êtes …

- Le Comte Potter, en effet. Fiancé de ma volonté propre à Severus Rogue Prince. Ses mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix trainante et glaciale afin que chacun de ses mots s'imprime dans l'esprit de ces malapris. A présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé et furieux vers la salle de travail où il était sûr de trouver Severus.

Une fois arrivé, il vit que Severus n'était pas seul mais en compagnie de Dumbledore. Harry n'avait cure de la présence du vieil homme, il voulait la vérité maintenant sur ce qu'il se murmurait sur le navire, notamment si cela avait voir avec la demande de porter sa bague de fiançailles ce soir. Voyant l'air furieux du jeune homme, Dumbledore fit signe aux garçons de salons de sortir.

Une fois arrivé devant son fiancé, Harry le regarda d'un air glacial face à l'air impassible de Severus.

- N'avez-vous pas quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Harry d'une voix froide, refusant de s'asseoir, ce qui lui permettait de dominer son fiancé.

- Il va falloir être plus précis si vous voulez quelque chose de moi. Déclara Severus en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège.

Face à son côté négligeant, son cadet vit rouge.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite ! Je vous déteste ! S'écria Harry.

Harry fut satisfait de voir que ces mots firent se redresser rapidement son Ainé qui avait l'air furieux.

- Puis-je connaitre les raisons de cet éclat ?

- Vous osez demander ?

Harry fouilla frénétiquement dans ses vêtements et sortit une boite en velours noir qu'il jeta sur la table, d'un geste rapide , Severus attrapa l'objet, surpris et l'observa fixement quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur le jeune Comte furieux devant lui.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez de la porter ? Demanda Severus d'une voix monotone comme coupée de sentiments.

- Vous avez devinez cela tout seul ! Railla Harry. Dès que ce voyage est terminé, je repartirai par le premier bateau en direction de New York.

- Très bien. Dit simplement Severus d'une voix si calme qu'elle énerva davantage Harry.

- Vous allez devoir trouver un autre pantin ! Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on parade ! Finalement ces deux idiots avaient raison, vous m'avez bel et bien manipulé !

Voyant le regard toujours inexpressif, Harry reprit tout aussi virulent.

- Si j'étais un être aussi misérable que vous, j'irais colporter partout que vous m'avez manipulé mais c'est inutile puisqu'il le pense déjà tous. C'est tellement dommage que je l'ai appris sinon vous auriez gagné et je serai venu comme un joyeux naif votre bague au doigt ! Mais vous pouvez toujours courir ! Termina Harry en quittant la salle et prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Dumbledore se tourna vers son ami :

- Severus je …

- Pas maintenant Albus, pas maintenant.

Harry se dirigea vers sa cabine l'air furieux, une fois arrivé, il commença à ranger ses affaires. Il ne savait pas où il allait dormir mais certainement pas ici. Alors qu'il jetait rageusement ses affaires dans sa valise, il entendit frapper à la porte et hurla un « partez » retentissant sur lequel on ne pouvait se méprendre. Mais le bruit fut réitéré. Décidé à chasser l'importun avec éclat, Harry ouvrit violement la porte, prêt à hurler.

Mais il stoppa net en voyant Albus l'air souriant, avec son chapeau de capitaine qui souleva légèrement en voyant dans un acte solennel.

Harry soupira et retourna à ses valises, ne se donnant pas la peine de l'inviter à entrer. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre lorsqu'il lui avait intimé de partir, il pouvait bien faire comme chez lui et puis techniquement, c'était son bateau.

Albus s'assit sur une chaise près de la coiffeuse et observait Harry faire ses bagages sans rien dire.

- Si vous êtes venu pour me parler de Rogue c'est inutile, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Vraiment ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Albus ? Interrogea Harry en se tournant vers le capitaine. Je suis las de ses jeux alors dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je veux vous dire ce que vous refuseriez d'entendre de la bouche de votre fiancé.

- Il n'est plus mon fiancé et je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Répéta Harry agacé en retournant à sa valise.

- Voila ce que je vous propose. Vous êtes arrivé tout à l'heure en clamant vouloir la vérité. Il se trouve que je la connais, mais je ne vous la révélerais que si vous m'écoutez jusqu'au bout.

- Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne faites pas fausse route et que vous n'avez pas vous aussi été manipulé.

- Allons allons mon garçon, ce n'est pas à un vieux sage comme moi à qui on apprend à faire la grimace. Voyant le regard sceptique du jeune homme, il ajouta. Si ce que je vais vous dire ne vous convient pas, je m'arrangerai pour vous obtenir une autre cabine.

Harry sut que Albus venait de trouver l'argument qui allait le faire céder et que celui-ci en était parfaitement conscient à en juger l'éclat de malice qui pétillait dans ses yeux.

- Severus est un jeune garçon que je connais depuis qu'il a dix ans. Sa mère était une noble qui a fui avec un roturier qui s'est révélé être un autre homme après leur fuite. En fuyant, la mère de Severus, Eileen Prince, a perdu son héritage qui était le seul intérêt à séduire une noble. Alors, en apprenant qu'il avait perdu son travail et ses espoirs de fortune, cet homme s'est mis à devenir violent et à boire.

- Pourquoi vous me racontez cela ?

- Parce que le passé explique souvent le futur. J'ai rencontré Severus lorsqu'il avait 10 ans, il parcourait les rues de Londres comme cireur de chaussure. Je ne comprends toujours pas, même aujourd'hui, la raison de mon intérêt pour ce garçon. Peut- être étaient-ce ses yeux qui semblaient cacher un grand poids, un peu comme les vôtres … ou bien cet air déterminé qui se lisait ses traits alors qu'il criait son prix dans la rue. Je l'ai alors pris sous mon aile, lui ai enseigné ce dont il avait besoin, puis lui ai donné sa chance. Il a alors dépassé toutes mes espérances. Mais il était quelqu'un de très, même trop solitaire, mais cela a changé. Lui qui ne s'investissait que dans son travail semblait s'intéresser à une entreprise familiale très ancienne qui semblait alors en difficulté… mais j'ai vite compris que l'intérêt financier qui poussait Severus à agir n'était pas sa seule motivation. Je l'ai probablement su avant lui, c'est pour cela que j'ai attentivement étudié sa démarche auprès de vous ou plutôt ses tentatives maladroites…

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? Ca ne change pas tout ce qui c'est passé. Intervint Harry.

- Si, cela change tout. Severus a risqué gros en vous aidant, il a risqué son entreprise, et en vous demandant en mariage, c'est son nom qu'il aurait pu compromettre. Mais un homme aussi pragmatique que Severus n'a pas dû hésiter plus qu'un bref instant car il s'agissait de vous et uniquement de vous.

- La bague qu'il vous a offerte, j'étais présent quand il l'a achetée, il avait même peur de s'avouer pourquoi il l'achetait. Il l'a acheté en pensant à vous et la porter n'était pour lui qu'une reconnaissance, un simple espoir de se voir comprendre. S' il vous a demandé de la porter ce matin, c'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé hier soir…après vous avoir vu. Il m'a également parlé de son projet avec la marquise de la Fayette et étant connu pour être quelqu'un de volage, je lui ai conseillé d'officialiser votre union à cette occasion. Alors si vous devez être furieux envers quelqu'un, c'est envers moi. Severus ne l'a jamais fait dans le but d'éteindre ces rumeurs. Depuis qu'il vous connait, il n'a agi que dans votre seul et unique intérêt et je crois bien que c'est ce qui va finir par le perdre …

Harry resta silencieux ne sachant que dire, honteux de se comportement.

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Demanda Harry

- Lui en auriez-vous laisser le temps ? L'équilibre de Severus vous concernant est très fragile, il ne sait comment agir en votre présence, ce qu'il déteste, lui qui est toujours maître de lui. Vous le déroutez énormément et je peux vous dire sans hésiter qu'il doit être en train de ruminer quelque part son désespoir. Probablement à l'opposé même de votre cabine, ajouta-t-il pensif, davantage pour lui que pour Harry.

Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à imaginer un Severus mal à l'aise ou maladroit.

- Bien, je vais à présent vous laisser. Je vous laisse ceci, dit-il en sortant la même boite en velours noir que Harry avait jeté sur Severus. Il l'a jeté mais j'ai cru bon de la récupérer.

Harry resta un instant à fixer la boîte avant de se lever et de la saisir. Il fixa un instant la boite en velours maintenant broussailleuse alors qu'elle avait toujours été lisse. D'un geste lent, Harry remit les poils de la boite dans un même sens, dans l'espoir futile de la remettre comme avant, ce qu'il souhaitait pour sa situation avec Severus… son fiancé.

Il ouvrit alors l'écrin, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il l'avait accepté, et en l'ouvrant, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas ouverte.

Elle était trop belle, trop significative, trop …pour lui. Elle était en or blanc, en forme de ronce et en son centre, une Émeraude d'un vert profond. Une pierre brute que Severus avait fait taillé pour lui. Le long des ronces, il y avait des éclats de rubis très fins et imperceptibles de loin, seule une observation ou l'éclat du soleil permettrait de déceler ses éclats, et puis ces mots gravés qu'il n'avait jamais compris « j'aurais voulu ». J'aurai voulu quoi ?

Que voulait-il ? Harry ne l'avais jamais su, il n'avait jamais compris.

Peut être … Non, Harry ne voulut plus supposer. Il voulait des réponses et il savait comment les obtenir.

Il allait faire ce qu'il faisait si bien, soutirer des informations. Albus avait su le faire douter, mais cela n'était pas suffisant, tout cela était arrivé à cause du manque de « communication » entre eux.

Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait aller de l'avant sans obtenir des réponses. Sa décision prise, il se prépara.

Severus était assis au comptoir de la salle de bal, buvant son énième verre de champagne. Il entendait les murmures qui l'entouraient, les yeux qui le fixaient, mais pour ce soir, il les ignorerait.

En entendant un ricanement, Severus sentit malgré son envie d'indifférence, son sang bouillir. Il avait juré qu'il ne se ferait plus avoir, que plus personne ne se moquerait de lui. Et à cause d'un jeune premier, il était la risée de ce bateau. Comme il haïssait le jeune homme alors responsable de ses déboires.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dumbledore lui brûlant le dos. Il savait que le vieil homme n'était pas resté inactif. Dans un geste désespéré et stupide, il avait cherché la bague sans succès. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait. Qu'aurait-il fait de cette bague s'il l'avait trouvé ? Il n'avait jamais voulu épouser personne et n'épouserai sans doute personne, alors que ferait-il de cette bague à part en faire un garde fou ?

Il retint de justesse un rire jaune à cette dernière pensée, de peur qu'il ne soit entendu… Entendu ? Comment pouvait-il être entendu dans la musique d'un bal ? Il se tourna de manière hésitante pour voir que tous étaient silencieux et avaient les yeux rivés sur les escaliers. Il remarqua alors le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ébène, à la peau porcelaine et aux yeux émeraude qui semblaient briller à la lueur des chandeliers. Sa bouche de couleur carmin semblait avoir été l'objet de quelques artifices mais la perfection de celle-ci rendait impossible un maquillage qui n'atténuerait pas la beauté du jeune homme. Beaucoup pensèrent à une poupée. Sa tenue semblait avoir été faite pour lui et elle l'était, pensa Severus. C'était la tenue qu'il lui avait offerte avant de partir en voyage. Il lui avait préparé un « trousseau », ne faisant pas confiance aux goûts vestimentaires de son fiancé qui avait souvent l'habitude de le mettre dans l'embarras. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le joyau qui brillait à la main de son fiancé. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque la main blanche de Harry se posa près de son verre et l'en écarta. Severus le regarda l'esprit vide, ne comprenant pas. Il fut d'autant plus déstabilisé en voyant le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

- Severus, Dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse, m'accorderez vous cette danse ?

Severus était trop concentré sur le mouvement des lèvres du Jeune Homme pour faire attention à ses propos, surtout avec le brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit. Il se laissa donc faire quand une main chaude et douce se glissa dans la sienne et le dirigea au milieu de la piste.

Harry comprit au caractère passif de Severus que celui-ci était dans les nuages dû l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il plaça donc les mains de Severus, une dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre dans la sienne. Et comme si les musiciens les avaient attendus, la musique démarra. C'était une valse de Strauss, musicien viennois, parfaitement interprétée par les musiciens allemands.

Harry ferma les yeux, inspira fortement et commença à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. C'était lui qui menait, et lors de la reprise du morceau par les instruments à corde, Severus sembla reprendre ses esprits et Harry crut qu'il allait trébucher mais sous la conduite de Severus, tous deux avaient l'air de flotter dans la salle. Il virevoltait et Harry commençait à sentir le rouge à lui monter aux joues face à cette démonstration de danse flamboyante et volontaire. Tous s'étaient arrêtés et les regardaient, les accompagnant en tapant des mains, comme s'ils étaient des animateurs et Harry crut entendre des commentaires favorables tels que « quel beau couple », ce qui le fit sourire. Mais celui-ci se fana automatiquement lorsque son cavalier prit la parole, l'haleine fortement alcoolisé.

- Pourquoi un tel 'm'as-tu vu' ? Espériez- vous, dans cette démonstration, pouvoir épouser une femme ? Interrogea Severus avec difficulté, ce qui fit que Harry mit du temps pour répondre.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez décidé de mener la danse ? Dans une tentative d'éviter de me voir épouser une femme ? Demanda Harry sur un ton neutre qui fit toutefois se crisper Severus et le serrer fort.

Donc, vous avouez vouloir épouser une stupide femme ? Déclara Severus en serrant les dents.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de … Voulut démentir Harry mais qui commençait à douter de lui.

- Que feriez-vous d'une femme ?. Vous la baiserez, lui donnerez une nichée de marmots et ensuite ? Le soir, à qui parlerez-vous ? Et puis, le sexe s'éteint vite entre époux, elle commencera à avoir des migraines et vous découcherez. Vous serez un homme comme tout le monde, riche certes, mais infidèle, seul et malheureux.

- Taisez vous …

- C'est ca que vous voulez ? Après avoir satisfait vos besoins chez d'autres femmes plus conciliantes, au mieux vous leur ferez des batards et au pire vous attraperez une maladie que vous transmettrez à votre femme qui s'empressera de le répéter à ses amis pour obtenir leur compassion, jouant à l'épouse éplorée. Alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle réchauffait sa couche dès lors que vous la délaissiez. Vous, vous serez le coupable, l'infidèle et la personnification de la peste. Quelle belle famille d'hypocrites vous formeriez là ! Le patriarche Potter s'en retournerait dans sa tombe.

- Taisez vous… Répéta Harry qui refusait de croiser le regard onyx de Severus.

- Alors que moi, moi … murmura t-il en lâchant la main de son cadet pour la faire glisser dans ses cheveux. Moi, je suis plus « pratique », je sais comment vous contenter puisque nous avons le même corps, je ne tombe pas enceinte et ne peut être que fidèle. J'en exigerai autant de vous et cette exigence s'étendra à toutes les erreurs et à tous les déboires que vous voudriez commettre. Je serai capable de vous écouter, de vous consoler. En échange, je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose. J'ai renoncé à l'amour alors je demanderai l'accès sans condition à votre couche. Et là, je ferai en sorte que la seule débauche que vous connaitrez sera la mienne, je montrerai la soumission à votre caractère défiant … Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade la main de Severus glissa et pressa les fesses fermes du Brun dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent, et par un geste irraisonné mais motivé par le comportement et les propos de son fiancé, il lui assena une gifle retentissante qui fit se figer la salle entière.

Harry regarda autour de lui vit toutes les personnes présentes le fixer et les yeux de Dumbledore qui semblaient vouloir voir à travers lui pour comprendre ses motivations, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ramenant son regard sur la joue rougie de Rogue.

- Ne posez plus jamais la main sur moi.

Sur ces mots pleins de hargne, le jeune comte Potter quitta la salle d'un pas mesuré et droit, sûrement un peu raide mais avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Il sortit par les portes battantes qui donnaient sur le pont et qui se refermèrent automatiquement derrière lui.

Lorsque Harry entendit les portes se refermer, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, les larmes embuant ses yeux. Il se sentait si bête d'avoir cru, d'avoir espéré. Il avait voulu savoir ce que Severus avait vu en lui, il le regrettait tant à présent. L'ignorance lui semblait bien salutaire face à la vérité. Il n'était qu'un corps, doté d'un nom certes mais cela n'était qu'un bonus, l'important était le charnel, le sensuel. Seule la dimension physique avait été prise en compte par Rogue. Il avait parlé de son caractère fort mais il ne le voulait que pour mieux le faire plier. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui presser un fer chaud sur la poitrine. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'est qu'il avait espéré. Pendant tout ce temps où il avait voulu plaire à son fiancé, il n'avait en réalité fait qu'aguicher l'esprit pervers de Rogue.

Arrivé près de la rambarde du bateau où il s'était retrouvé la veille, il s'y appuya, la respiration saccadée. Il entendait le bruit du vent battre à ses oreilles et qui dominait le bruit des turbines. C'est alors que l'idée du suicide le traversa. Severus avait raison après tout, aucune femme ne voudrait d'un homme dont on soupçonnait la soumission à d'autres. Et puis, sans Severus ou sans femme, c'était soit la fin de la fortune et de la notoriété du nom des Potters, soit la fin de la lignée des Potters. Dans les deux cas, il était trop lâche pour affronter l'un ou l'autre. Mourir en mer comme son père, peut- être que était-ce le destin. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il enjamba la rambarde. Il se pencha en avant et observa les vagues, l'écume se formant à la surface de l'eau dû à la vitesse des turbines, le bleu profond de l'eau… Peu à peu, il se concentra sur la couleur de la mer, le faisant se pencher de plus en plus avant. Il faillit tout lâcher quand il entendit.

- Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça.

Harry tourna la tête plus par réflexe que par curiosité. Ce fut pour voir des mercures en fusion qui semblaient vouloir le statufier.

**Note de la beta** :

Magnifique chapitre, mon chapitre parmi les trois ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais je trouve ce chapitre captivant ! On entre davantage dans l'histoire et dans l'ambiance de la fic. On en apprend aussi davantage sur Severus. Le seul bémol, c'est qu'on ne voit pas vraiment Draco, j'espère que tu vas remédier à ça Harry-Gold-child pour le prochain chapitre, hein, qu'en pensez-vous chez lecteurs ? Laissons lui pleins de reviews pour que la suite arrive très vite !

Sayuri Quinn

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou

Je sais que vous devez en avoir assez. Mais je suis désolé ! Je devais publier ce chapitre Lundi mais j ai deux quelque problème avec la correction. Je n'ai dit pas que c'est la faute de Sayuri loin de la ‼ ! Mais elle a utilisé un moyen moderne et génial pour corriger sauf que je n'arrivais pas à accepter les corrections et enlever la correction.

Donc, je m'escuse pour ce retard et aussi pour les cicatrices que cela a pu laisser dans le chapitre. J'ai tenté de faire attention mais j'ai du en laisser passer …

Alors pour m'excuser j'offre un extrait du premier chapitre au TROIS première revieweuses ok (même ma beta n'aura pas lu cet extrait lol) ?

Encore Désolé et Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

HGC


	4. Chapter 4

**TITANIC**

**Disclaiming **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Genre****:** Drama Slash

**Couple****:** Harry Drago et Harry Severus

_**Résume**__: [UA, Slash] Harry doit épouser Severus pour sauver l'honneur des Potters après une croisière à bord du Titanic. Mais la bas il y rencontre Drago, jeune homme qui à les manières d'un noble mais la vie d'un manant. Harry va devoir faire un choix mais le naufrage est proche_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Virginie1_ :

Salut !

Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! Je vois que mon Severus te plait pas et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lol. Mais l'histoire te plait c'est l'essentiel ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire surtout ce nouveau chapitre ! Je te remercie encore et espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre un moment clé entre dray et Harry ^^ Gros Bisous et merci

_Ttt :_

Coucou ‼

Merci encore de m'avoir laissé une nouvelle review ‼ ! Tu te demandes si la personnes que Sev aime est sur le bateau mais … il semble assez entiché de Harry enfin j'essaye de faire en sorte qui le soit ! Sev n'aura pas d'autre « aventure » dans ce bateau il est condamné a l'abstinence lol

Pour le prochain chapitre Drago est bien présent il l'est dans tout le prochain chapitre ‼ ! Donc pas d'inquiétude notre petite blonde aura la vedette ^^

En tout cas merci encore de m'avoir laissé une review ‼ !

Gros Bisous

_Kaylee_ :

Salut ‼ !

Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review ca me motive drôlement. C'est vrai que Drago n'a pas été très présent dans ce chapitre mais c'est tout le contraire pour le prochain pour la scene du sauvetage ‼ Il sera présent dans tout le chapitre avec un peu de Severus a la fin mais il ne lui volera pas la vedette ! ^^

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir laissé une review ‼

Gros Bisous

_Ali_ :

Kikoo ! Review très courte mais pleine de sens ^^ C'était la phrase que je rêvais d avoir sur mes bulletins enfant … j'espère plus maintenant lol. J'espère que tu en diras autant de ce nouveau chapitre ! En tout cas merci beaucou^p d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu en pensais

_Artmis_

: Coucou ! Bienvenue a bord du Titanic ^^

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu es pris le temps de me le dire. Ca rassure de se dire que je ne passe pas du temps à écrire des fics inintéressantes ‼ Donc merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les derniers.

Je te fais de Gros Poutous et … attache bien ta ceinture lol

Chapitre IV :

Harry fixa un long moment l'homme derrière lui et remarqua que celui-ci s'était habillé plus chaudement que lors de leur dernière rencontre et avec des habits qui semblaient plus « élégants ». Sans savoir pourquoi cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement.

- Ne faites pas ca ! Insista Drago.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce que je vis. Vous ne me connaissez pas, pourquoi vouloir m'arrêter ? Rappela Harry d'une voix étrangement calme en regardant le bleu de l'océan qui même dans la nuit noire lui semblait profond.

- C'est vrai que je ne vous connais pas mais vos yeux me disent que vous n'êtes pas un lâche. Et puis mourir alors qu'on se pose autant de questions, n'est-ce pas absurde ? Mourir en n'ayant aucune réponse et seulement des interrogations. C'est vous qui le regretterez car vous n'aurez pas accompli … vos espoirs, vos rêves. Répondit Drago d'une voix apaisante.

- Des rêves. Je n'en n'ai plus, je me demande même si j'en ai jamais eu. Murmura Harry sur un ton désabusé, ne voulant pas voir le regard du jeune homme blond, mais se demandant comment celui-ci avait pu deviner son désarroi.

- Ne laissez pas le doute vous envahir. Il est comme la peur, il trouble les sens.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! S'écria Harry en se penchant un peu plus. Il détestat ce ton qui lui semblait si condescendant. Que croyait-il, qu'il s'agissait d'une idée née d'une impulsion ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il se demandait quel était son but dans cette vie. La raison pour laquelle il était là, et s'il ne commettait pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en s'étant engagé avec Severus. À présent, il savait qu'il ne pourrait en supporter les prémices et encore moins les conséquences plus longtemps.

- Non ! S'écria Le Blond en s'avançant.

- Ne vous avancez plus ou je saute ! Menaça Harry le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Très bien. Je recule, je recule …

Pendant un instant deux couleurs s'affrontèrent, l'émeraude contre le mercure. Avant que le mercure ne détourne le regard, il demanda d'une voix douce et inquiète.

- Pourquoi vouloir sauter ?

Harry le fixa encore quelques instants, ainsi donc, il n'était pas devin pensa-t-il avec dérision. La brève pensée que le jeune homme face à lui avait pu être doté des mêmes _intuitions_ que lui, lui paraissait irraisonnable à présent.

- Ma vie n'est qu'un leurre…

- Une déception aura donc raison de vous.

À ces mots, Harry rit d'un rire amer qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Vous dites cela alors qu'il est évident que vous aussi avez dû connaitre la défaite. Vos manières, votre langage ne sont pas celles d'un homme du peuple. Vous avez beau vous comporter et être en compagnie des gens du bas peuple, votre naissance vous a trahi. Alors dites-moi, qui vit dans l'illusion ? Demanda Harry sur un ton sarcastique qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Drago regarda ce bel homme suicidaire sous un nouveau jour. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu courir, il l'avait suivi par curiosité sans savoir qu'il était Harry Potter, ce même jeune homme que le destin ne cessait de mettre sur son chemin. Il s'était dit qu'il resterait caché et observerait le jeune homme particulièrement bien apprêté ce soir. Mais, il n'avait pu resté plus longtemps masqué par la nuit, de peur que ce jeune Lord meure sans qu'il ne sache ce que ces yeux possédaient de particulier pour avoir su faire cesser un bref instant le monde de tourner. Mais la réalisation que derrière ce beau visage se cachait un esprit vif était quelque peu surprenant, une sorte de « bonus » aurait dit Blaise. Il comprit alors qu'au-delà de la profondeur de la couleur des yeux du Brun, c'était la lueur de malice qui y brillait qu'il l'avait fait s'arrêter et leur couleur l'avait fait sombrer . Sentant la brulure de l'émeraude du jeune homme, il se rappela de sa juste remarque.

- C'est vrai … mais me suis-je tuer pour autant ? J'ai encore des choses à faire, comme leur prouver que j'étais plus que ce qu'ils imaginaient. C'est pour cela que je ne renoncerai pas à la vie. Quel échec cela serait et qu'elle satisfaction pour eux de voir qu'ils avaient raison, que je n'avais aucune valeur. D'ailleurs j'en ai si peu à présent que personne ne remarquerai ma mort et cela n'est pas ce que je me suis promis.

- C'est juste une question d'orgueil pour vous. Répondit d'une voix méprisante Harry.

- N'est ce pas notre orgueil bafoué qui souvent nous pousse aux pires exactions ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un homme vénal et méprisable. Déclara Harry les yeux brillants de colère. Il n'appréciait pas le comportement si familier de l'homme face à lui., si sûr de lui, comme s'il était certain de ses lendemains alors que lui était perdu.

- Vénal et méprisable ? Allons allons, que de mots cruels dans une si jolie bouche. Mais si ce n'est pas votre orgueil qui vous a fait quitter la salle ce soir comme si le diable était à vos trousses alors éclairez-moi. Remettez-moi sur le droit chemin. Demanda Drago sur un ton taquin et qui commençait à apprécier la tournure de la conversation. Il aimait beaucoup bousculer les mentalités par ces discours subversifs parfois trop vrais pour être écoutés.

Harry le fixa un instant hésitant puis se résigna, une dernière conversation philosophique ou plutôt un moyen de parler sans détours avant le grand plongeon… pourquoi pas … :

- Lors de ce bal, je voulais me réconcilier avec mon fiancé et …

- Fiancé ? Répéta Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Oui. L'Homme que vous avez pu apercevoir hier soir… Lors de ce bal il avait bu… il n'était pas lui-même. Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression que pour la première fois, il me parlait avec sincérité.

- L'alcool délie les langues, c'est bien connu. Ajouta Drago mais Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- J'ai alors compris que je n'étais qu'un corps, une possession … Termina le Brun d'une voix brisée.

- Je vois. murmura Drago qui, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde dos à la mer mais, près du Brun. Regardant le ciel, la tête penchée en arrière, il demanda. Et vous pensez que cela est différent d'un orgueil bafoué ?

- Evidemment ! M'avez-vous seulement écouté ? J'ai été considéré comme une marchandise ! S'écria Harry.

- Eh bien ce n'est qu'une question de respect. Déclara Drago sur un ton évident, devant le regard perplexe de Harry il expliqua sa pensée. Le respect qu'est- ce donc si ce n'est 'une réalisation de sa nature d'Homme dans le regard de l'autre. En vous considérant comme un objet votre … « fiancé » et Drago insista bien sur le mot, a rejeté, et même reniér votre humanité, ce qui étant donné votre naissance n'a pas dûu arrivé bien souvent. Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même. Ensuite, pour y faire face, vous avez choisi la mort romaine au lieu de choisir le duel à la française comme je l'ai fait.

Harry resta un instant pensif contre cette réalité brusquement mise face à lui.

- Même… débuta- t-'il incertain, même si j'acceptais de combattre, je risquerai de perdre. C'est une certitude.

- Est-ce cette même certitude qui vous dit qu'en vous jetant par-dessus bord tous vos problèmes seraient résolus ? Demanda Drago d'un ton assuré, il savait que la conviction du Comte commençait à faiblir.

- Oui. Répondit Harry avec la voix d'un enfant pris en faute, mais le regard de nouveau tourné vers le grand bleu de l'Océan.

Remarquant cela, Drago décida de lui montrer sa détermination, ce qui resta incompris par Harry.

- Que faites-vous ? L'interrogea t-il perplexe.

- Je me déshabille au cas où je devrais vous repêchez. Répondit sur un ton évident à Harry.

Le jeune Comte Potter le regarda d'un air perdu, enlever ses chaussures et retirer d'un geste négligeant son gilet noir. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement du Blond, pourquoi tenait-il absolument à le sauver ? D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas été odieux lors de leur première rencontre ? Il fut coupé de ces réflexions par la voix douce de Drago. Celui-ci avait étudié discrètement le visage du Brun pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Il voulait simplement lui démontrer qu'il était déterminé à l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Lorsqu'il vit la lueur de compréhension dans le regard de son vis-à-vis il décida de « se jeter à l'eau ».

Je vais m'approcher et je vais vous tendre la main. Déclara Drago en s'avançant lentement comme s' il parlait à un animal craintif.

- … Et lorsque je penserai que rien ne pourra rien m'arriver, vous me lâcherez et me regarderez tomber …

- Vous voila bien mélodramatique. Ria doucement le Blond en posant sa main sur celle du Brun.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la main de l'inconnu était chaude. Mais il ne voulait plus y croire. Il était las. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait son avenir, et par peur, il ne voulait pas lui faire face. Alors ce fut d'une voix décidée qu'il ordonna :

- Lâchez-moi.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago perdu. Non !

Harry avait pu voir ses yeux s'écarquiller par la surprise et qui étaient à présent emplis par l'inquiétude. Harry se retint de lui sourire. Il se tourna face à la mer, pris une grande inspiration de l'air marin avant d'ouvrir brusquement ses mains et de se laisser tomber.

Il entendit le vent souffler dans ses oreilles et couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Alors qu'il se sentait tomber, il ressentit une forte douleur dans le bras. Il remarqua alors que quelque chose le retenait ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il releva les yeux et vit que Drago le retenait par le bras. Son visage était déformé par l'effort et son visage si pâle était rougi.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous risquez de tomber avec moi ! Hurla Harry en tentant de couvrir le bruit du vent.

- Jamais ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber !

Harry le regarda, voulant comprendre pourquoi celui-ci s'acharnait à vouloir le sauver.

- Jamais ? Répéta Harry pensif mais l'inconnu l'entendit.

- Jamais ! Hurla Drago qui commençait à s'essouffler. Il commençait à avoir peur, il ne parvenait pas à remonter Harry. Mais soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et qui s'accrochait à lui comme lui- même s'était accroché à la vie.

Il croisa alors le regard d'Harry et il vit à nouveau une flamme dans son regard, cette flamme qu'il avait si souvent vu dans ses propres yeux. Il lui sourit d'un regard confiant et commença doucement à le hisser à bord du bateau. Alors que Harry était en train de glisser par-dessus la rambarde, il fut brusquement tiré en arrière.

- Comment osez-vous porter la main sur le Comte Potter ? Demanda l'Homme que Drago devina être le fiancé du Brun. Et le seul indice trahissant sa beuverie était son air barbouillé.

- Lâchez- le Immédiatement, Rogue. Ordonna Harry essoufflé mais déterminé.

Rogue se détourna aussitôt du Blond pour se précipiter vers Harry.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Ne craignez rien, je n'ai pas une rayure, ma valeur ne diminuera pas. Répondit Harry d'un ton mordant. D'ailleurs, cessez cela, c'est embarrassant. Déclara Harry en tentant d'enlever les mains de Severus sur son corps qui le palpaient afin d'y déceler une quelconque blessure.

- Embarrassant ? Vous avez failli passer par-dessus bord et c'est mon inquiétude qui vous incommode ? S'écria Severus.

Harry regarda un instant Severus dans les yeux et il comprit que celui-ci était dessoulé. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de l'avoir vu par-dessus bord ou simplement les conséquences de son comportement plus tôt dans la soirée, mais le Comte Potter n'est pas prêtès de lui permettre d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.

- Votre hypocrisie plus que votre inquiétude. Répondit Harry. Pourquoi agir avec prévenance lorsque vous m'avez montré l'envers de la scène. Il est temps de tomber le masque.

Severus savait qu'il devait s'attendre à un retour brutal de son comportement mais pas maintenant alors qu'il avait cru que Harry allait mourir !

- La journée a été longue. Je vais me coucher. Annonça Harry, décidé à prendre congé.

Puis se tournant vers Drago avec un sourire doux :

« - Je vous remercie de m'avoir retenu. Après tant d' « animation » je ne sais comment vous exprimer toute ma gratitude… Je crains que mon esprit embrouillé ne peut que vous proposer de venir au Brunch de demain en ma compagnie.

- J'en serai honoré Lord Potter. Répondit Drago en s'inclinant.

- C'est moi quoi doit être honoré qu'un homme d'une telle bravoure accepte de m'accompagner. Déclara Harry humblement.

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux, comprenant où voulez en venir le Brun. Drago acquiesça a nouveau et Harry prit congé sans un regard pour Severus ni même Dumbledore dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence.

Severus regarda ce qui restait de ses fiançailles sans aller, sans un regard pour lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et à défaut de vouloir se noyer dans l'alcool, cette fois-ci, il voulait hurler. Hurler de frustration. Le destin était contre lui. Il rit alors d'un rire amer et pensa à une phrase de Roméo après avoir tué Tylbat et compris son erreur. « Je suis le jouet de la fortune ! » Déclara-t-il en passant une main sur son visage abattu.

« - Cela était prévisible ! La lune est si changeante » Répondit une voix.

Rogue se retourna et vit que c'était le jeune homme Blond pour lequel Harry s'était pris d'intérêt qui avait répondu.

« - Il semblerait que notre plébéien ait de la culture. Rétorqua Severus d'une voix qu'il espérait sarcastique.

- Etonnant n'est- ce- pas ? J'en suis moi-même parfois le premier surpris. »

Severus se tourna vers lui, il le vit s'appuyer sur le bord de la rambarde et le regarder l'air suffisant. Un air suffisant qu'il connaissait … et qui lui déplaisait.

« - À quoi jouez- vous ? Demanda Severus, suspicieux.

- Ceci n'a rien d'un jeu … Je ne faisais qu'admirer la nuit qui me masquait les étoiles. J'attendais que cette Lune envieuse soit tuée par cet archange de lumière… »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut soulevé par le col de sa veste et penché en arrière sur la rambarde :

« - Severus ! S'écria Dumbledore en se précipitant.

- Ecoutez-moi bien ! Si vous l'approchez encore je… Menaça Severus qui au-delà de la comparaison avec la lune ne pouvait supporter l'idée que sa jalousie soit exposé et encore moins moqué.

- Vous quoi ? Il a fuit votre présence de lui-même…Aaaaah ‼

Les mains de Rogue venaient de quitter le col du Blond pour glisser sur sa gorge.

- Et vous, qui pensez- vous être ? Murmura Severus entre ses dents alors qu' il se refrénait pour ne pas faire basculer cet impudent dans la mer.

- Disons que j'ai l'ambition d'être Roméo et vous la carrure d'être Paris. »

Dans un rugissement, Severus assena un coup de poing au blond puis un second, il ne fut retenu dans son nouvel élan que par une main chaude légèrement calleuse mais extrêmement vigoureuse pour son âge :

« - Severus, cessez mon ami. Nos esprits sont suffisamment échauffés, ne cherchons pas querelle.

- Je veux savoir ! S'écria Severus. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'admirais les étoiles… Expliqua Drago comprenant qu'il devait céder, alors j'ai vu une personne s'avancer d'un pas furieux vers l'avant du bateau et il a semblé perdre l'équilibre alors j'ai couru et vous avez vu la suite…

- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Demanda Severus le visage déformé par la colère. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez eu le temps d'enlever vos affaires avant d'aller aider Harry ? »

Le visage surpris de Drago sembla raffermir les présomptions de Severus. Lisant les traces de fureur sur le visage de son protégé. Dumbledore crut bon d'intervenir.

« - Severus, lâchez-le et suivez moi. Il est inutile de créer davantage de débordements ce soir. Nous réglerons ça au petit matin. Allons-nous coucher. »

Le nommé hésita, il se retint de regarder une nouvelle fois le blond ou il savait qu'il l'étranglerait pour de bon. C'est donc, avec raideur qu'il s'exécuta et s'éloigna du jeune homme sans lui accorder un autre regard.

Alors que Severus quittait la proue du bateau. Dumbledore se tourna vers le blond toujours appuyé contre la rambarde.

« - Je vous conseille de faire attention à vous, monsieur Goyle de la chambre 205 »

Drago releva aussitôt la tête et fut pris dans le regard bleuté du vieil homme face à lui.

« - Vous êtes à bord de mon navire jeune homme et il y a peu de choses que j'ignore telles que vos jeux d'argent avec votre ami Crabbe. Cependant, il y a également beaucoup de choses que je peux masquer … telles que les disparitions… alors je vous conseille d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. »

Drago observa le capitaine du navire s'éloigner. « Un joyau sur la joue de la nuit » pensa-t-il. Mais cette fois, pour le posséder il lui faudrait renoncer à bien plus que son nom.

**Note de Harry-Gold-Child**

Coucou a tous !

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir lu ma fic.

J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas démérité. Il a été plus court que ses prédécesseurs mais je le crois plus intense.

Beaucoup d'entre vous attendait le sauvetage de Drago et j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Il est quelque peu philosophique (surtout la fin) et à la fois sarcastique car les personnages en ont conscience.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point c'est motivant et surtout c'est une source d'inspiration. Beaucoup d'entre vous mentionnent des scènes du Film, ce qui suggère qu'elle vous ont marqué et que je devrais surement les reproduire.

Gros Bisous a vous et je vous dis a bientôt ^^

**Note de la bêta :**

Ah ah… Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser envers les lecteurs. C'est en parti de ma faute si vous recevez ce chapitre si tard, H-G-C me l'avait envoyé il y a quelques temps mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger tout de suite. Donc voilà… encore pardon :S

Sinon, toujours un bon chapitre qui raviront les fans du couple Harry/Draco (dont moi :p) et plus qu'un rapprochement physique, c'est davantage un rapprochement des esprits qu'on a ici, ce qui est plus important à mes yeux, faudrait comme même pas que ce soit le coup de foudre et que Harry commette tout de suite l'adultère lol. Donc c'est intéressant. H-G-C m'a aussi envoyé le chapitre 5 il me semble (je sais je suis trop lente !) donc vous l'aurez sûrement dans pas longtemps.

Voilà, bisous ^^ et laissez lui une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que les études c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus marrant.


	5. Chapter 5

TITANIC

**Disclaiming **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Genre:** Drama Slash

**Couple:** Harry Drago et Harry Severus

_**Résume**____: [UA, Slash] Harry doit épouser Severus pour sauver l'honneur des Potters après une croisière à bord du Titanic. Mais la bas il y rencontre Drago, jeune homme qui à les manières d'un noble mais la vie d'un manant. Harry va devoir faire un choix mais le naufrage est proche_

**Kaylee** : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! Le nouveau chapitre c'est maintenant j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Surtout que cette fois c'est le sauvetage de la relation Harry Severus ! Gros Bisous encore merci !

**Miaka** : Salut ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu en penses surtout quand c'est gentil ^^ C'est vrai que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre comme les autres d'ailleurs… mais j'espère que une fois encore tu ne sera pas déçu.

**Yamia** : Kikoo ! Que te dires a part un grand merci devant tant d'enthousiasme. Je devine que tu venais de découvrir ma fic… En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Surtout que je suis très flattée de tant de compliment. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera a ton gout ! Gros Poutous !

**Liberlycaride** : Coucou ! Oui je me souviens lol surtout que je surveillais avec impatiente les premières review de cette fic. Je vois que tu est toujours dans le camp de Drago pauvre Severus il est vraiment seul. Drago rougir j'y penserais pour les prochains chapitre surtout qu'il y a la fameuse scène de dessin et la je pense qu'il va y avoir du rouge lol Merci encore de me laisser des review ! Gros Gros Poutous ‼ ! et merci encore

Chapitre V :

Harry se dirigea vers sa cabine et en entrant remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul lit. Le lit rouge et or n'était plus présent. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que les affaires de Rogue Prince étaient également manquantes. Il sut que Dumbledore avait tenu sa promesse et qu'il avait sa propre cabine.

Il ne s'attarda pas davantage sur cette pensée et s'effondra sur son lit. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête dans un chaos sans fin. Il n'avait pas sauté …pourquoi parce que une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas l'avait…convaincu ? Non c'était plus que cela. C'était comme si il lui avait redonné confiance. Il lui avait rappelée ce que cela faisait de prendre chacune de ses responsabilités a bras le corps comme lorsque son père était mort. Il s'était alors senti invincible parce que l'adversité l'aiderai a grandir et car on comptait sur lui. Désormais, la situation avait bien changé ! Il avait peu à peu une codirection de l'entreprise avec Severus puis il y avait eu l'histoire des fiançailles. On lui avait dit de ne plus se soucier de rien de laisser son fiancé tout gérer. Le mariage, les affaires, la presse… Il n'avait plus sa place a moins que ce ne soit pas la place dont il avait rêvé. Il se sentait si inutile et surtout il se sentait manipulé.

Il avait tant fermé les yeux sur sa situation que les ouvrir a nouveau l'avait effrayé. Drago avait raison il était un lâche et sa tentative de suicide n'était qu'un moyen de fuir de ne pas à avoir a ressentir les émotions de son orgueil bafoué.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rompre ses fiançailles avec Severus. Son entreprise avait besoin de l'opportunité médiatique que cela entrainerai. Surtout que Severus était actionnaire de 20% de l'entreprise ce qui n'était que 10% de moins que Harry. Il pourrait aisément faire couler son entreprise en vendant ses actions a bas prix et cette fois n'aurait pour fortune que leur nom.

Il lui avait dit pourtant…pensa Harry. Même si il décidait se battre il perdrait car le problème ne tournait pas autour de sa seul personne. Il y avait certes le prestige et la richesse attaché à son nom mais surtout sa mère, et les 70 000 employés qui travaillaient dans ses usines et qui ne pouvaient pas licenciés sans remords. Ses employés avaient travaillés 6 moins sans salaires à la mort de son père. Il n'avait pas quitté leur poste lorsque Harry a peine entre dans l'adolescence avait du reprendre les rennes. Ils avaient au contraire travaillé plus dure dans cet entreprise ou leur propre parent avait travaillé. Harry ne pouvait pas leur tourner le dos alors que ce simple mariage résoudrait la majorité de ces problème.

Mais se considérait-il comme une marchandise ou comme un sacrifice ? Un martyr sacrifié sur l'autel du libéralisme ce nouveau courant qui créait des grandes fortunes mais en détruisait autant qu'elle en créait. Harry en opposant au mercantilisme ne pensait pas que la richesse de la Terre est infini. Cependant, il avait suffisamment vu des pauvres gens pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait faire face à la pauvreté.

Surtout sa mère, il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre une telle chose mais pour cela il devait épouser Severus. Mais était ce un moyen de reconnaissance envers Severus ? Celui-ci savait que l'héritier des Potters l'épousait par dépit. Etait ce flatteur pour cet homme dont les mérite a la bourse de New York n'était plus à démontré, lui qui parvenait à devenir les cours des matières premières en lisant des journaux…

Au fond, Harry savait qu'il ne méritait pas Severus mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Le mot mariage était associé à l'esclavage moderne dans son esprit. Surtout qu'ils étaient deux hommes… Il se souvint de la discussion embarrassante qui avait eu lieu avec sa mère sur le fait que l'un était en quelque sorte la femme puisqu'il « recevait » et l'autre l'homme car il « dirigeait ». Harry n'avait aucun mal à distinguer quel rôle on lui demanderait de tenir.

De plus, au vue des allusions de Severus celui-ci ne désire pas une relation platonique et ca si Harry parvenait avec difficulté à le concevoir il lui était impossible de l'imaginer.

C'est alors qu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte il ne répondit pas et fit comme ci il n'avait rien entendu. D'ailleurs harassé par ce dilemme Cornélien Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil troublé.

KNOCK KNOCK

Harry se réveilla par de grand coup tapé à sa porte. Il se leva lentement groggy se dirigeant vers la porte davantage par automatisme ses yeux étaient entre ouvert juste assez pour lui permettre l'origine du bruit.

Harry parvint à ouvrir la porte et fut pour voir un employé le regardant gêné. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait dormi avec ses vêtements qu'il devait avoir les cheveux plus ébouriffé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il rougit sous le regard amusé de l'homme décidant de prendre les devants pour en finir au plus vite le fils Potter demanda la raison de cette visite impromptue et si matinale.

- Monsieur, je faisais ma ronde du matin quand je me suis rendu compte qu'un homme était endormi devant votre porte qui refuse de quitter les lieux. Expliqua le jeune Homme.

- Un homme ? Devant ma porte ?

Pris d'une réalisation soudaine il poussa d'un bras le jeune homme er regarda su le côté de sa ^porte et se fut pour voir Severus Rogue Prince affalé le long du mur, les yeux rouges, les cheveux ébouriffé l'œil morne.

Harry regarda cet homme si fier et ne put s'empêcher de noter que depuis qu'il le connaissait Rogue n'avait cessé d'entacher sa réputation par sa faute. Pris de pitié pour cet homme Harry crut bon de lui éviter une scène géante si il le voyait dans ces conditions.

- Vous devriez prévenir le capitaine.

- Je l'ai fait Monsieur, mais celui-ci à répondu qu'il était de votre … responsabilité. Déclara l'Homme en tentant de se rappeler des termes du capitaine.

Harry hésita et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Rogue avant de demander

- Est-il réveiller ?

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit Potter si vous voulez tout savoir. J'ai même passé cette dernière devant votre porte dans le vain espoir que vous l'ouvriez.

Harry sursauta à l'entente de cette voix qui semblait désabuser presque blessé mais surtout très rauque comme à force d'avoir trop crier…

- Je … je ne savais pas que … que vous étiez la. Bégaya Harry.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir manifesté ma présence pourtant.

Harry se souvint des bruits à la porte à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu répondre et auxquelles son esprit avait du faire abstraction. Il se sentit soudainement honteux de cette situation et surtout de se donner en spectacle devant un inconnu de cette manière.

Décidé à mettre fin à cette situation, Harry déclara d'un ton suffisant :

- Eh bien puisque vous êtes la… Prenez donc, la peine d'enter.

Harry ne savait pas si ce qui se dessinait sur le visage de Rogue était un rictus ou un sourire. Celui se leva avec toute sa grâce retrouvé, Harry s'écarta et alors que celui-ci pénétrait dans sa chambre à son tour, Rogue se retourna et jeta deux billets en direction du jeune marin :

- Comme promis. Merci pour ton aide.

Le jeune Potter les regarda faire les yeux ronds tardant à prendre conscience de la ruse dont il venait d'être la victime. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer il ouvrit la bouche près à hurler mais une main se posa sur sa bouche et un bras l'agrippa et le fit pénétrer dans la chambre pour en fermer la porte.

- Je veux bien vous lâcher si vous acceptez de contrôler se tempérament qui est le votre. Déclara Severus en coinçant le Brun dans ses bras.

L'héritier Potter tenta de mordre cette main offensante mais la poigne de son ainée l'en empêchait. A bout de souffle et surtout de nerf, Harry acquiesça.

Severus le libéra et le tourna face à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Harry ne baissa pas le regard il ne savait pas ce que Severus cherchait en le fouillant du regard mais il ne faiblirait pas il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Après quelques instants, Severus prit la parole :

- Harry il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! S'écria Harry. Vous êtes un vile personnage !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre … Murmura Severus.

Harry s'arrêta de hurler. Severus Prince Rogue semblait blessé perdu … Tout d'un coup Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aucun mal à imaginer un jeune Severus enfant triste et perdu … comme lui-même l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne l'aider.

- Je… Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Severus.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Répondez moi franchement…

Severus regarda Harry comme pour tenter de percevoir si ce dernier était capable de comprendre.

- Je vais vous le dire. J'espérais vous avouer mes raisons lorsque nous nous connaitrions mieux… mais cette scène semble inévitable maintenant. Assoyez-vous s'il vous plait.

Harry s'assit sur ce qu'il y avait de plus proche : son lit sur lequel Rogue vint le rejoindre.

- Je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement ne m'interrompez pas et surtout que vous essayez de comprendre.

Harry s'attendait au pire et surtout à la confirmation de ses craintes mais, il acquiesça néanmoins.

- La famille Potter est une famille aussi ancienne que celle des Dumbledore… En voyant le visage d'Harry dubitatif il ajouta. Je dois commencer par le début si vous voulez comprendre. Vous rappelez vous sous quel nom je vous ai présentez le capitaine du Titanic et sous quel nom si c'est lui-même présenté. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'Albus est venu vous parler.

Ne m'interrompez pas ! S'écria Severus alors que Harry allait démentir cette affirmation. Je le sais car, il m'a élevé, je le connais, et il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Albus m'a recueillit enfant… ca il a du vous le dire. Si je vous parle de lui c'est car, … c'est lui qui m'a pour la première fois parlez de vous. Voyez vous Albus était comme moi orphelin mais un jour, un homme… votre père l'a reconnu et lui a redonné un passé. En fait, Albus avait été enlevé et vos Grands Parents étant ami de la famille de Dumbledore s'était énormément investit pour le retrouver votre père a grandit hanter par le visage de cet enfant disparu et c'est ainsi qui la reconnu en faisant les boutiques en votre compagnie. Alors quand votre père est mort et que vous vous êtes retrouvez dans une situation difficile Albus a fait appel a moi… Je refusai. Je considérais pour ma part avoir aucune dette envers votre famille… Puis,… je ne sais plus exactement et j'ai accepté. Je me souviens la première fois que je me suis présenté à vous… vous étiez si jeune alors… vous étiez assis au bureau de votre père, les sourcils froncés tendant de comprendre les rouages du monde financier… C'est à cet instant que j'ai décidé de vous aider d'abord pour voir votre sourire puis votre reconnaissance et enfin pour votre amour.

A ces mots Harry se pétrifia et baissa les yeux n'osant croiser le regard de Severus gêné. Mille pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme des vagues en furie qui frappait furieusement les rochers de la raison. Pouvait-il croire ce que lui disait Severus ? Ne lui mentait-il pas ? Mais ne lui avait-il jamais menti ? Il ne pouvait répondre qu'à cette dernière question et la réponse négative qu'il lui donnait lui permettait de répondre aux autres. Cette pensée le fit sourire… Severus l'aimait ? L'aimait d'amour ? Comme il avait toujours voulu être aimé.

- Harry regardez moi s'il vous plait ? Demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry ne l'entendit pas trop concentrer à éclaircir ses pensées. Il ne se rappela du monde réel que lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue. Il faillit sursauter mais reconnu cette peau ferme chaude et rassurante si caractéristique de Severus. Il releva la tête et s'accrocha aux yeux onyx de son vis-à-vis.

- Si je vous ai demandé de m'épousez ce n'est pas par profit… c'est parce que… je vous aime… je sais que je suis vieux et que… je ne vous mérite pas… j'ai profité de vous… Je savais que votre mère approuverai cette union et qu'elle vous exposerai tout les arguments possibles m'évitant ainsi de dévoiler mon amour et être rejeté… Je regrette. Si vous voulez rompre nos…

La voix triste de Severus fut interrompue brusquement par des lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Severus resta immobile trop choqué pour réagir les yeux écarquillés il tenta de réaliser ce que pouvait signifier ce baiser timide.

Harry se retira rougissant et déclara.

- Oui je veux vous épousez.

Severus resta immobile fixant le jeune Potter avec des yeux ronds.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'alla…

- Peu importe. Coupa Harry avec un geste de la main. Je veux bien essayer… je ne dis pas que je pourrais tomber amou…

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui fut coupé dans ses explications par les lèvres de Severus mais ce baiser était plus brutal que le sien mais pas désagréable au contraire. Il faisait soupçonner que la possible dimension physique que pouvait prendre leur relation n'était point déplaisante.

- Ne dites rien de plus. Murmura Severus tout contre ses lèvres. Je suis capable d'aimer pour deux.

Harry rougit à ses mots mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses mots. Son fiancé le remarqua et lui sourit à son tour. Mais d'un sourire attendrit puis taquin lorsqu'il demanda :

- Dois-je comprendre que je suis pardonné ?

Harry rit et se leva et décidant de titiller cette soudaine humeur joyeuse.

- Ou allez-vous ? Demanda Severus surpris

- Vous avez oubliez ? Interrogea Harry. J'ai un invité pour le Brunch de cet après midi…

A ces mots Harry vit avec les sourcils de son fiancé se froncer et en ressentit une joie malsaine.

- Pourquoi avoir proposez à ce… ce manant de déjeuner avec vous ? Demanda Severus en grinçant des dents.

- Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ? D'ailleurs ne devriez-vous pas lui en être reconnaissante vous aussi ? Sans lui j'aurais sauté sans un regard en… Brusquement Harry se figea. Il réalisa l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Severus et en voyant la pâleur de son visage il sut que cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Severus s'avança vers le jeune Potter posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le retourna brusquement.

- Que venez-vous de dire ? Dit Severus sur un ton glacial bien loin du romantisme qu'il frôlait quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je…Je… Bégaya le Brun ne sachant comme expliquer son geste. Mais Severus ne cherchait davantage une confirmation de son soupçon.

- Hier soir vous avez tenté de vous suicider ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Hurla Severus et cette fois Harry eut l'impression de redevenir l'enfant qui avait encore tout à apprendre de son ainée. REPONDEZ ‼ ! S'énerva son fiancé.

Harry était pris dans un brouillard opaque que seule la voix de Severus parvenait à traverser, sa vue était rendu flou par les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il se sentait si faible si honteux qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer en guise de réponde. Harry espérait que Severus le laisserait lui et sa peine et sa honte qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas parler de cet instant de faiblesse et surtout de ces raisons. C'était si étrange hier, son geste lui avait paru presque noble mais à présent il en était tout autre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Severus d'une voix qui paraissait brisé mais Harry était pris dans son propre tourbillon d'émotions pour le remarquer.

- Tout était de votre faute ! S'écria Harry en se libérant de sa prise.

Severus le regarda perdu.

- Je…je pensais que n'étais qu'un prix à votre bras pour parader alors que j'avais décider de vous pardonner après ma discussion avec Dumbledore. Vous, vous être montrez odieux avec moi ! Vous m'avez considérez comme un corps !

Severus le regarda un instant puis s'avança lentement comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal blessé. Une fois suffisamment près leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Harry put lire plus d'émotion dans les yeux de Severus qu'il n'en avait éprouvé dans sa vie. Alors Severus tendit doucement sa main que Harry saisit avec hésitation.

Lorsqu' il posa sa main dans la paume chaude et rassurante de Severus toute ses craintes s'envolèrent et il fut capable de se rappeler le sentiment paternel qu'il ressentait au début de sa connaissance avec Severus. Il se sentait en sécurité il savait qu'il pouvait se reposer contre cet homme qui avait tant amélioré son quotidien.

Severus attira Harry contre son torse et le serra fort dans ses bras pendant que Harry pleurait sur son épaule pour balayer ses doutes passés et salué ces résolutions nouvelles. Son ainée passé une main rassurante sur son dos en un geste circulaire afin d'apaiser son jeune fiancé. Ce fut alors, avec une voix douce qu'il s'exprima :

« - Tu sais, j'ai toujours considéré que ma première mission en tant qu'époux, ami ou… figure paternel était de te protéger. Apprendre que par ma faute tu ais risqué ta vie… je me sens misérable. Je savais bien que tu ne m'aimerais jamais du même amour que moi mais cela m'importait peu tant que tu étais en sécurité… Même à cela j ai échoué…J'ai pris la liberté d'assuré à ta mère une sécurité totale sur ce bateau…Je crois que tu avais raison… Je ne suis pas digne de toi. Je crois que je vais devoir me retirer…

- Non ! Murmura Harry en le serrant plus fort contre son corps. J'ai besoin de vous.

- Je suis en danger pour toi Harry et je ne supporterais pas de te voir blesser de quelques façons que ce soit surtout si j'en suis le responsable…

- Severus ne fais pas ca. Je te le demande. Ajouta Harry en relevant son visage pour faire comprendre par ses yeux l'importance de sa présence à ses côtés désormais.

- Es tu sur de ton choix Harry ? J'ai déjà bien du mal à m'éloigner …

- Alors ne t'éloignez pas ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je sais ce que je veux. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés Severus. Si tu pars je serai de retour sur cette proue perdu, abandonné de tous une nouvelle fois.

Severus regarda Harry soupira et son cadet compris qu'il avait gagné.

**Note d'Harry-Gold-Child**

Merci à tous de suivre les aventures de Harry au bord du Titanic ‼

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu

Il n'a malheureusement pas été corrigé car ma Beta et moi-même sommes envahis de devoir à l'Université. Mais le prochain chapitre a être publié sera un Roi sans royaume et comme cela sera son grand retour le chapitre sera corrigé lol

Donc, je m'excuse pour les fautes !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Surtout que beaucoup me lise et me mettre seulement en alerte et je dois reconnaitre que les review m'aide beaucoup pour écrire donc s'il vous plait exprimez vous

Gros Bisous

A BIENTOT


End file.
